Hetalia Fma DEATH NOTE truth or dare
by tamaara123
Summary: I was booored... just leave reveiws of truths/dares you want me to torture the charecters with... keep it T and no sirious yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Tamaara: Here we go! My name is Tamaara and I will be you WONDERFUL host for this event! Along with my good friend David!

David: Yo!

Tamaara: I have recently read a few truth or dare fanfics and decided to write one of my own! Featuring the cast of black cat and full metal alchemist!

David: All you have to do is post you truths/dares on the review page and we will torture them to your will! Please keep it T and no serious yaoi!

Tamaara: David, go and kidnap train and the others.

David: You do it!

Tamaara: NOOOO! I HAVE A WILL TO LIVE!

David: SO DO I!

Tamaara: FINE! *storms off and returns with truckfull of black cat/fma cast. All are passed out*

David: wow, that was fast…

Tamaara: what did you expect?*Laughs hysterically*

Ed: Where the hell are we?

Tamaara: you are in the most terrifying world the universe has to offer… the world where the FANS control what happens to you…

Everyone:!


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaara: *Staring down computer*

David:*asleep on couch*

Ed:*silently doing alchemy in the corner*

Al:*playing with kittens*

Roy:*doing paperwork while Riza holds a gun to his head*

Eve:*reading*

Train:*having target practice*

Everyone else:*bored*

Tamaara: OHHHHH MYYYYYYYY GOSH! WE GOT A REVIEW! WE GOT A REVIEW!

David wakes up, eve drops her book, al freezes, Riza puts her gun down, Roy's mouth gapes open, and everyone else gasps.

Rinslet: LEMMIE SEE!*pushes Tamaara out of chair*

Tamaara:*mutters under her breath* I know about Jenos

Rinslet: *blushes madly* WHAT!

Tamaara: Okay! On with the dare!

**AutumnLeafFall:****I DARE TRAIN AND ROY TO FORCE ED TO DRINK MILK!**

Tamaara: *evil grin*Heehee… AutumnLeafFall, you are awesome!

AutumnLeafFall: Thank you Tamaara!

Tamaara: Now let's watch what happens… Ed, Train, Roy, come over here plese.

Ed: Why?

Tamaara: Take a look…

Ed: NO DAMMIT NO! THEY WILL NOT FORCE ME TO DO ANYTHING! I RUFUSE TO DRINK THAT VOMIT!

Tamaara:*gives Roy a bottle of milk.*

Train: That's the dare? He is so lucky! I love milk!

Ed: you demon!

Roy: Come here Ed…

Ed: NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Roy: Train, you hold him down, and I'll do the honors!

Train:*still muttering about how milk is amazing* Whatever you say…

Ed: *passed out as soon as the bottle of milk was to his lips*

Winrey & Al : He's such as idiot…

Tamaara: Well that's all!

Everyone else: WHAT?

Tamaara: well sorry; we need more reviews until I can write more.

Sven: PLESE REVIEW!

Yao: PLESE!

Eve & alesia: *puppy dog eyes*

Tamaara: Well, bye!

David: Oh, and by the way, we don't own FMA of Black Cat, or any of it's cast.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaara: Hello everyone! I'M BACK!

David: Me too!

Tamaara: No one cares!

David: You're SO mean!*Go sits in emo corner*

Eve: *pats David on the back*

Tamaara: OK! So we got ANOTHER review!

Everyone but Ed: YAY!

Ed: *still puking from previously milk involved dare*

Tamaara: Ok!

Roy: Stop saying ok!

Tamaara: OK!

Roy:* threateningly holds hand in snapping position*

Tamaara: Fine I'll stop old man.

Roy:* Proceeds to emo corner with David*

Tamaara: Hey Winrey, get over here and do the honors of reading the review!

Winrey: Alright!

**AutumnLeafFall:**

**I'm sorry Ed but it had to be done and here you go Train I wouldn't forget about you *hands Train milk* and I want you ALL to confess to the person you love! And no lying about not being in love with anyone!**

LOVE YOU ALL 3

Train: I like this autumn girl

AutumnLeafFall: Thank you Train!*glomps*

Ed: NOOO! THE DEMON RETURNS!

AutumnLeafFall:*evil grin*

Tamaara: So let's proceed with the dare! Winrey! You start!

Winrey: Ed, I love you…

Ed:*blushes madly* I-I love y-you too.

Tamaara: AWWWW! *pushes Ed into Winrey for an awkward kiss*

Ed and Winrey: *resemble tomatoes*

Tamaara: OK! Roy, you're up.

Roy: Hawkeye…

Riza: Come here, you stupid man!*kisses him, his eyes widen*

Tamaara: I guess that answers two questions… NEXT! Lan Fan!

Lan Fan: Young master, I do have strong feelings of affection towards you.

Ling: Aww! I love you too, Lan Fan!

Lan Fan:*blushes*

Tamaara: Such a cute couple! Next, May!

May: Alphonse-sama, I love you!

Alphonse: Thank you May! *blushes*I really like you too!

Tamaara: Oh young love! Now Kain Furey!

Kain:*pushes up his glasses and blushes* S-S-Sheska, I l-love y-y-you.

Sheska: O-oh r-really? T-that's v-very sweet of y-you.

Tamaara: The adorable stuttering pair! Sorry, minor characters! Not that I don't love you all, but there are too many to think of pairings!

Minor characters: YOUR JUST TOO LAZY TO THINK OF ANY!

Tamaara: well, lazy is a very _strong _word…But anyway! On to the Black cat cast!

Train: I don't love anyone.

Tamaara: LIAR!

Train: Fine, O guess I kinda like Kyoko, but I like Saya too.

Saya and Kyoko:*fighting to the death*

Tamaara: wow… AutumnLeafFall, do you know how much destruction you've caused?

AutumnLeafFall: Yep *another famous evil grin*

Tamaara: OKAAAYYY! Next! Jenos!

Jenos: I LOVE YOU RINSLET WALKER!

Rinslet: I LOVE YOU TOO, JENOS!

Tamaara: alrighty then… next, Sephiria!

Sephiria: I am close to all my comrades

Tamaara: You're no fun!

Creed: I believe Train and I…(it cut off by Tamaara's screeching)

Tamaara: NO ONE ASKED YOU DISCUSTING PERVERT! GET OUT! *Falcon punches Creed out the window*

Echidna:*jumps out the window after Creed*

Tamaara: Again sorry everyone else, It's like two in the morning so I'm too lazy to include anyone else.

Minor characters: REALLY?

Tamaara: yep

David: Well, that was the only review… So bye…

Tamaara: Goodbye my beloved readers! Keep the reviews coming, and please include some minor characters… they are mad at me for leaving them out…

David: And we don't own anything, as always


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaara: konnichiwa! Genki desu ki?(Good afternoon, how are you)

David: Your so proud of your japanese, aren't you?

Kiku Honda: She's good at it.

Tamaara: KIKU! *glomps Kiku*

David: Oh, did I forget to tell you the hetalia cast decided to drop in for the next few chapters?

Tamaara: KOWICHI DAVID GLASS! DON'T YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE AN IMPORTANT FACT!

David: it was going to be a surprise. They are one of your favorite anime casts ever.

Tamaara: Ok, this may be a little confusing for all of you that are not Hetalia obsessed. Each character is a personification of a country. Here is a list of human names:

N. Italy - Feliciano Vargas  
Germany - Ludwig  
Japan - Honda Kiku  
America- Alfred F. Jones  
England - Arthur Kirkland  
France - Francis Bonnefoy  
China - Yao Wang  
Russia - Ivan Braginski  
Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo  
S. Italy - Lovino Vargas (Otherwise known as Romano)  
Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry  
Austria - Roderich Edelstein  
Prussia - Gilbert Weillschmidt  
Lithuania - Toris Lorinaitis  
Poland - Feliks Łukasiewicz  
Latvia - Raivis Galante  
Estonia - Eduard Von Bock  
Belarus - Natalia Alfroskaya  
Switzerland - Vash Zwingli  
Finland - Tino Väinämöinen  
Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna  
Turkey - Sadiq Annan  
Greece - Heracles Karpusi  
Egypt - Gupta Muhammad Hassan  
Canada - Matthew Williams  
Korea - Im Yong Soo  
Sealand - Peter Kirkland

Tamaara: Anyway, you non Hetalia fans need to watch Hetalia. It is amazing.

David: Do you know what this means?

Tamaara: What?

David: This is now a THREE WAY crossover! You're insane!

Tamaara: This wouldn't work if I wasn't

Alfred: Dude, I'm totally starving bro!

Arthur: You ate 62 hamburgers just before we got here!

Alfred: Yeah, So?

Feliciano: I will make us some pasta Ve!

Ed: He's such a spaz!

Train: I agree completely

Romano: DON'T PICK ON MY FRATELLO, MIGIT TOMATO BASTARD!

*Ed starts a rant and punches Romano in the face.*

Feliciano: PLESE DON'T HIT ME! *raises white flag*

Tamaara: I have a feeling that this will be a very long and painful chapter… Let's get popcorn!

David: OK!

Tamaara: hey Riza, can you shut that idiot up?

Riza:*nods and fires several warning shots in Feliciano's direction, who imminently stops crying and curls up in a ball on the floor*

Ludwig: Leave Feliciano alone please.

Riza:*nods silently* Sorry Sir.

Ludwig: It's fine

Tamaara: ANYWAY! On to the truths and dares! Please welcome back AutumnLeafFall!

Ed: 

**AutumnLeafFall:**

**ROY AND ED PLEASE HAVE ANOTHER BATTLE! Cause I still think that the battle between you two was just getting good when it ended and Train you can join in as well if you want and everyone else I GOT POPCORN XD**

Roy: I won't go easy on you Fullmetal.

Ed: Bring it on old man.

Tamaara: Anyone else want to participate?

*Lan Fan, Greed, Lust, Gluttony , Scar, Francis, Ivan, Train, creed, and Sephiria raise hands*

Tamaara: Wow that was more than I expected… I guess I will set up matches! Here we go!

Ed-Roy

Scar- Creed

Ivan-Gluttony

Sephiria-Francis

Train-Lan Fan

The rules are: No killing and the first person to pass out is the loser!

Ed: *Transforms arm*

Tamaara: NOT IN MY APARTMENT BAKA! *Transports the group to a large field* OK! 3… 2… 1…FIGHT!

*Roy snaps, sending scarlet flames everywhere, which Ed avoids. Ed transmutes a fountain, and Roy is soaked. Roy brings out a lighter and a very surprised Ed narrowly avoids being scorched to a crisp. The end of his braid was on fire and he ran….FAST…Roy snapped at him several times and he couldn't avoid the last one. Roy headed into the smoke and came out with a very burnt Ed. Don't worry, May was able to heal him*

Tamaara: Well wasn't that exciting!*steals some of autumn's popcorn*Next up! Scar and Creed!

Scar: I will fight you and WIN!

Creed: Are you interested in joining me and*is cut off by Scar lunging at his face*

*Creed doges, and Scar is enraged. "Imaging blade stage 1!" He screams. Scar puts his hand to the invisible blade and it shatters. A short and sweet battle. Creed passes out in horror and Scar walks away satisfied*

Tamaara: well that was fast! Next!

Ivan: This will be interesting, Da?* evil purple aura*

Gluttony: Lust, can I eat him?

Lust: No gluttony, just fight him

Gluttony: Aww… *walks away dejectedly*

Ivan:*confused*

Tamaara: Ok… I guess he forfeits. NEXT!

Francis: *pulls out rose* Madame bon après-midi, tu es belle (good afternoon Madame, You look lovley.)

Sephiria : *Stabs rose* Are you going to flirt or fight?

Francis: Flirt

Sephiria:*kicks Francis in throat, causing him to passout*

Tamaara : the perv deserved it. Next and last match !

Lan Fan : It's been a while scence my last sparring match.

Train: Bring it on!

*Engage in a heated battle and Lan Fan wins.*

Tamaara : YAY ! DONE ! So anyway, I don't own anything. PLESE REVEIW ! And try to think up some truths and dares for out hetalia guests as well.

David : as usual, We own nothing !


	5. Chapter 5

Tamaara: HELLOOOO!

David: Hiyas!

Tamaara: Welcome back to torturing our favorite anime characters! Once again, for you non-hetaliers!

N. Italy - Feliciano Vargas  
Germany - Ludwig  
Japan - Honda Kiku  
America- Alfred F. Jones  
England - Arthur Kirkland  
France - Francis Bonnefoy  
China - Yao Wang  
Russia - Ivan Braginski  
Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo  
S. Italy - Lovino Vargas (Otherwise known as Romano)  
Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry  
Austria - Roderich Edelstein  
Prussia - Gilbert Weillschmidt  
Lithuania - Toris Lorinaitis  
Poland - Feliks Łukasiewicz  
Latvia - Raivis Galante  
Estonia - Eduard Von Bock  
Belarus - Natalia Alfroskaya  
Switzerland - Vash Zwingli  
Finland - Tino Väinämöinen  
Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna  
Turkey - Sadiq Annan  
Greece - Heracles Karpusi  
Egypt - Gupta Muhammad Hassan  
Canada - Matthew Williams  
Korea - Im Yong Soo  
Sealand - Peter Kirkland

Ed:*Groan*

Tamaara: What's wrong Ed?

Ed: he won't shut up about pasta! *pointing to Feliciano*

Feliciano: PAAASSTAAAAAA!

Ed: no

Tamaara: Onward to the dares and truths!

**AutumnLeafFall: ****THAT WAS AWESOME XD Much better than the anime version. Now onto the dares AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Spain and Romano have to be locked in a room together (I'll let you guys pick when they can come out), France is NOT allowed to flirt with anyone or walk around with a rose for however long Iggy wants, Russia you have to be nice to the Baltic's no matter what(and its interesting I'm the female version of you for personality wise), Greece and Japan have to go on a date (also someone please get me pictures of them together), and AMERICA IS NOT ALLOWED TO SAY HE'S THE HERO FOR A FULL 24 HOURS!

Have fun everyone ^_^

Tamaara: Thank you AutumnLeafFall! You are officially my co host because you are the ONLY one who reviews!*hands cookie*

David: I thought I was you Co host?

Tamaara: there can be more than one co host

AutumnLeafFall: Thank you so much Tamaara!

Tamaara: N problem.

Ed: *Looks over dare* Hey, Its only Hetalia characters this round! We get to take a break!

Everyone but hetalia cast: YAYY!

Romano: NOOOO!*being physically dragged into closet by Antonio*

Antonio:*Drags Romano* You know you want to, Lovi.

Romano:*blush*don't call me that in front of other people!

*after that, Francis slams the closet door and locks it. Silence fills the room until "awkward noises" come out of the closet. We all move to a different room*

Tamaara: Next dare! Oh Francis, come over here please!

Francis: What is it, Mon Chéri? (sp?)

Tamaara: Don't call me that. You are not allowed to be a flirt or carry around a rose for as long as Arthur wants. But dares about being a flirt do not apply.

Arthur: THE NEXT 3 ROUNDS!

Francis:*goes to cry in emo corner*

Tamaara: Well I guess that means we will have to keep you here for at least 3 more rounds then!

AutumnLeafFall & David: YAY!

Ed & Train: NOOO!

Tamaara: NEXT DARE! Ivan, you have to be nice to the Baltic's!

Ivan: I thought I was always kind to them, Da? *Creepy smile/purple aura*

Raivis, Toris, Eduard: *tremble tremble* N-not really s-sir

Ivan:*Gives Baltic's sunflowers* That was kind of me, Da?

Tamaara: Yes it was. NEXT!

Kiku and Heracles: *deep blush*

Tamaara: *pushes them out the door, handing them money* Go and have fun! Go! Go!*slams door*

David: Ok, who wants to be our photographer ninja?

Ludwig: I vill go

Tamaara: Alright, be careful.

*an hour and a half later, Ludwig returns*

Ludwig: I got the photos as requested!

Tamaara: *grabs pictures*

*In the stack of pictures, there included Heracles kissing Kiku on the cheek, The two in a fancy sushi place, and a few pictures that made Tamaara blush*

Tamaara: Ludwig, I would expect this little skill from Francis, but you?

Ludwig:*Mad blush*

Tamaara: And the last and funniest dare… ALFRED CANNOT CLAIM TO BE THE HERO FOR 24 HOURS!

Alfred: I'M THE…wait, _what_?

Tamaara: Yep!

Alfred: WHY AUTUMNLEAFFALL! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *goes to cry in corner with Francis*

Tamaara: You are a genius, AutumnLeafFall!

David: Well, that's the end! We don't own anything, as usual.

Tamaara: and as a request, I need both some truths, and some truths and dares involving our beloved cast of Black cat! Bye Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Tamaara:*Typing madly on computer*

AutumnLeafFall: *Plotting evil in the corner with Ivan*

Sven: *Smokeing*

Francis: *emoing in corner*

Alfred: *Munching in hamburgers*

David: *asleep on couch*

Eve and Sheska:*Reading*

Feliciano: *Asleep in Ludwig's lap*

Maes:*compulsively shoving pictures in everyone's face*

Winrey:* Working on Ed's automail*

Tamaara:*Loud shriek*

AutumnLeafFall and Ivan: **

Sven: *drops cigarette in lap*

Francis:*looks up*

Alfred:*chokes*

David:*falls off couch*

Eve and Sheska: *drop books*

Feliciano:*still asleep*

Maes: *freezes*

Winrey:*incorrectly tightens a screw, making Ed scream like a little girl*

David: What? Did we get a review?

Tamaara: NOT JUST ANY REVIEW! WE GOT 2 REVEIWS!

David: OMG!

Tamaara: Sven, would you do the honors?

Sven:

**Anime-KYAfan2-**

**OH MY GOD! You guys are amazing! AutumnLeafFall told me about this and just had to check it out, anyway I LOVE YOU LOVI! OH what am I saying I love all of Hetalia except Francis. Also Gilbert and Matthew confess their love (if they hadn't already done that) and I dare Sven to not smoke for half of the show. And Train to run on a tred-mil for an hour with a steak hanging in front. (you can have it after your done with exercise^_^) Saya your amazing! I miss you in the anime *Gives Saya ramine and a cookie* this is getting really long and I could go on for longer so I'll reveiw next time**

Tamaara: Awww thanks Anime-KYAfan2! That is very kind of you to say! Wow, that's a whole lot of truths and dares. Let me make sure I have this straight:

Gilbert and Matthew confess their love (I never thought of that pairing…. It's a little awkward but ok)

Sven can't smoke for half the round

Train run on a tread-mil for an hour with a steak in front of you

Tamaara: Alright! FIRST DARE! Or would it be a truth… I don't know! Just do it!

Gilbert: I AND ALL OF MY AWSOME BEING LOVE YOU, MATTY!

Matthew: *blush**whispering* I love you too Gilbert.

Tamaara: Go awkward couple! Now Sven…

Sven: *Crying, but hands over cigarettes*

Tamaara: I thought you wouldn't go down without a fight…

Sven: that would not be very gentlemanly of me

Tamaara: OK! Next!

David: * Setting up tread-meal*

Train: This is just insulting!*Starts running*

Tamaara: Alrighty! Next set of dares!

AutumnLeafFall: It's from meeeee!

**that was a great chapter and thank you for letting me be co-host and now I have two truth questions for France. Were you ever a pirate like Iggy? And how many affairs have you had in YOUR lifetime? If you don't answer truthfully there will be big amounts of torcher! KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL (and I have started to actually laugh like that randomly, I love you Russia!) also why is it that Austria is a pimp and Prussia's not? Well now onto the dares! First America get some proof that Tony is real cause everyone else doesn't believe you although I do cause he'll give me really random dreams. Roy ADMIT YOU ARE BI CAUSE I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN AFTER ED SO GET ON WITH IT AND GET TOGETHER WITH HIM ALREADY! Now before I go thank you for the pictures Germany! And Anime-KYAAfan2 and I both love you all!(excluding France and before you ask we do know each other and met last year during school)**

Tamaara: Thank you, wonderful Co host! Let me make sure I have this right:

France-Were you ever a pirate?

France- How many affairs have you had in your lifetime?

Why is it that Austria is a pimp and Prussia is not?

America- Get proof that Tony is real

Roy- admit your bi

Ludwig: Anytime, AutumnLeafFall.

Francis: yes, for a short amount of time in the 1400's

Tamaara: and for that second question?

Francis:*counted on his fingers* 126,273 with women and 1,293 with men.

Everyone: OMG! *Facepalm*

Gilbert: Because I am too much of an awesome gentleman to (Gets hit by Hungary's frying pan)

Alfred: HE IS REAL! HE ISSSSS!*screaming like a small child accused of lying*

Tamaara: We know he is Alfred; you need to get proof that he is though.*pats Alfred on head like a dog*

Alfred:*nods with tears in eyes*"O-okay Tamaara-Chan

Tamaara:*blushes at being referred to as "Chan"* When did I give you permission to refer to me as "Chan"?

Alfred: *already ran off*

Tamaara: SOOOOOOO… while he is off alien hunting, Roy, you have a dare.

Roy: I AM NOT BI! *snapping at everything*

Tamaara: DON'T YOU DARE DESTROY MY APARTMENT!*viciously hits him on the head with Jenos*

Rinslet: THAT'S MY MAN NOT YOU WEAPON!

Tamaara: Sorry Rens

Sven: Can I have my cigarettes back now?

Tamaara: yes

Train: does that mean I can stop running?

Tamaara: yes.

Alfred:* Returns with Tony* HOW CAN HE NOT BE REAL, HE IS HERE WITH THE HERO!*hyperventilating*

Tamaara: Good Job, Alfred.*Hands chew toy*

Francis: Why does everyone hate me?*sob*

Tamaara: I love you just the same as everyone else when you're not being a perv.

Francis: Really?

Tamaara: Yes.*hugs*

Francis: I'm loved *Smile*

David: Tamaara, why haven't you or I received any truths or dares?

Tamaara: *Facepalm*Oh crap, now the readers KNOW they can send truths or dares for us. It's true. I am talking to YOU person reading this. You ARE allowed to send me and David truths and dares.

David: as always, we don't own anything!


	7. Chapter 7

Tamaara: HELLOOOOOOOO!

David: Stop yelling, would you?

Tamaara: Why, I'm existed!

David: Why?

Tamaara: TWO MORE REVEIWS, THAT'S WHY!

David: I kinda cheated and read the reviews ahead of time… I don't think you'll like them very much…

Tamaara: what do you mean I won't like them! I love reviews no matter what they are!*looks over review list and pales* Oh my… you just had to go off and say they could dare us, didn't you!

David: Told you…

Tamaara: AUTUNMLEAFFALL, I THOGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

AutumnLeafFall: KolkolKolkolkolkolkolkol…

Tamaara: YOU DEMON!

Readers: READ US THE REVIEW!

Tamaara: o-ok…

**AutumnLeafFall:**

**that was awesome! And Roy I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH ED FOR 13-15 MINUTES IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL Any ways Tamaara I dare you to kiss every guy there for 6 seconds (at least if you want to go longer totally fine with me) Romano you have to wear a deer outfit, England a rabbit, Canada a polar bear, Japan nekogoro, China and Russia a panda, Prussia a chick (making sure you know a baby chicken outfit), Italy in his chibitalia maid outfit, then Germany you have to be Holy Roman Empire, America as Spiderman, and you need to bring the Nordics on as well cause they are just that awesome X3. Have fun everyone**!

Tamaara: L-lemmie m-make sure I got t-this s-strait…

Roy makes out with Ed for 14 minutes (EWWWWW!)

T-t-Tamaara kisses every guy in the r-room f-f-for at l-least s-s-s-s-s-six seconds…

Romano wear a deer outfit

Arthur in Rabbit outfit

Matthew in polar bear outfit

Kiku in nekogoro outfit

Yao and Ivan in panda outfits

Gilbert in chick outfit

Feliciano in maid outfit

Ludwig in HRE outfit

Alfred in Spiderman outfit

Bring in the Nordics

Tamaara: goodness is that a lot of dares! This may take a while… OKAAAY! I DESPISE YAOI WITH EVRY FIBER OF MY BEING SO I AM NOW LEAVING THE ROOM…

*Tamaara leaves while Ed and Roy start a hot and heavy make out session. When she comes back they have gone to the spare room… EWWWWWW*

Tamaara: OKAY! Romano, where is that deer outfit?

France: Ohonhon! Wait a minute, Mon chérie! You are forgetting a dare are you not?

Tamaara: *blushes deeply, sigh* I guess it can't be avoided…

*Tamaara the walks around the room, surveying the men within. Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Romano, Antonio, Ivan, Francis, Yao, Gilbert, Toris, and Heracles country wise.

For the cast of Black cat, there were Train, Sven, Jenos, Creed, Belze, and Charden.

From Amistres, There was Ed, Al(in his flesh body), Roy, Furey, Havoc, Ling, scar, and Envy

Tamaara: AUTUMNLEAFFALL YOU ARE EVILLLLLLL!

AutumnLeafFall: Yep, I thought we already established that little tidbit.

*Tamaara slowly walks around the room, with Hungary following and taking pictures of her nervous face. She decided to start with Envy, who gave her the world's biggest WTH face. She pecked him on the lips and stayed there for a few seconds. So far so good. She did the same with Furey(who resembled a tomato), Havoc, and the rest of the humans… Our favorite personifications of countries, however, were not that easy.*

Alfred: I'm the hero, so I should get to kiss her first!

Francis: What makes you think she would want to kiss a frog like you, American!

Arthur: Maybe she would want to kiss a _gentleman…_

Gilbert: Well maybe we should find one then!

David: *eating popcorn with AutumnLeafFall* this just keeps getting better and better!

Tamaara: You're just LOVING this aren't you!

Hungary: Hey, it seems zat you are only including the male cast members! What about David? He is a boy right?

Tamaara: *Pecks David on the cheek for 6 seconds* happy?

*the countries continue to argue until Tamaara walks up to Kiku and starts making out with him. Kiku's eyes widen.*

Kiku: w-wow

Tamaara:*kisses rest of hetalia cast who just stand there awestruck. Except for Francis, of whom tries to make a move on her, earning a falcon punch in the throat.* On to the next dare!

*everyone assigned a costume changes*

Tamaara: SOOOO CUTEEEE! KWAIIIIIII!

David: fan girl

Tamaara: ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN TO NOT BE AFFECTED FROM THE EXTREAM LEVLES OF CUTENESS! DEMON!

Yao: I AM A PANDA, ARU! *yay*

Alfred: I am the hero, of corse!

Tamaara:*feels like joining, and gets into neko outfit*

Kiku: *blush* you're so cute, Tamaara-Chan!

Tamaara: thank you! So are you Kiku-Chan! *leaves and returns with several passed out Nordic nations*

AutumnLeafFall: that's not what I meant… o.o

Tamaara: NEXT SET OF REVEIWS!

**Omg! (major fangirl moment!) Thank you! I think that Romano has to wear a school girl out fit. (cause i can just see that! XD) Alfred has to ONLY eat 1 hamburger for the rest of the show. Ed must dress up in a pink pretty girls outfit till next round. Russia can I have one of your sun flowers? And also how tall are you compared to Yao? Sorry but China has to wear a pretty girls out fit too! :3 (and Russia gets to pick the color) Ludwig has to do Sexy Back in front of Feli and Japan HAS to take pictures better yet also record it! *Gives Eve a 72 pg. coloring book* David you have to act like Scar (minus killing) for the rest of the time. Love ya all BYE! C:**

Tamaara: EXELLENT! I love forcing boys to cross-dress!

Romano has to wear a school girl outfit (kwaii!)

Alfred can only eat one hamburger for the rest of the round

Ed must dress up in a pretty pink dress until the next round

Russia-how tall are you compared to Yao?

China wear a pretty girl's outfit of Ivan's choosing

Ludwig perform sexy back for Feliciano(Japan must record)

David act like scar but no murder!

Wow! Thank you KYAfan2!

Ivan: *hands sunflower* So you like sunflowers too, Da? Become one with mother Russia?

KYAfan2: … *sweatdrop*

Tamaara: 'Kay Romano, now put on this adorable school girl outfit…

Romano: Fine *walks out of room to change*

Tamaara: Wow, he went down without a fight…

Feliciano: That may be because people have been dressing us up as girls since we were little, Ve

Romano: *walks back in room in short skirt and traditional school girl blouse* Happy?

Antonio: LOVI! YOU ARE SO CUTE! *glomp*

Romano: GET OFF ME POTATO BASTARD!

Tamaara: Heehee… Alfred! Get over here!

Alfred:*comes over obediently* you needed the hero?

Tamaara: Hand over your stash of hamburgers!

Alfred: Why?

Tamaara: because you can only eat one for the rest of the round!

Alfred: AHHHHHHHH!

Tamaara: *takes all hamburgers but one* here!

Alfred: *takes hamburger and runs*

Tamaara: Ed! You're turn!

Ed: NO! I WILL NOT WEAR THAT STUPID ASS DRESS!

Tamaara: *grins evilly* Oh Izumi, a little reinforcement please?

Izumi: Sure thing!*Cracks knuckles*

Ed: *Strips right there and puts on the dress*

Tamaara & Winrey: *uber blush*

Tamaara: I did noooot need to see that… Anyway! Moving on!

Ivan: *stands next to Yao* 40 centimeters at least! (15 inches for you western folk)

Tamaara: woooow… NEXT!

Ivan:*holds out a red girl's kimono*

Yao: Why me, Aru?

*Yao changes and no one can take him as a boy anymore. He looks like a cute teenage girl*

Tamaara: *takes children and innocent adults out of the room, and follows them*

*10 minutes later*

Kiku: you can come back now Tamaara-Chan

Ludwig:*blushing*

Tamaara:*shows viewers Kiku's video, shielding her own eyes*NEXT!* Draws a large white X on David's face with whiteout*

David: *walks around yelling "BROTHER!" and "KIMBLEY!"

Scar: No

Tamaara: sooo that's it

David: Make sure to cook up some evillll dares for our wonderful hostess…

Tamaara: SHUT UP!

David: as usual, we don't own anything


	8. Chapter 8

Tamaara: Hello, everyone and welcome back to another excellent chapter of my marvelous fanfic!

David: That was an actually normal opening!

Tamaara: I don't have enough energy to do a spastic opening*sniffle*. I feel like I have been hit by a truck*ACHOO*

Sven: You need to take better care of yourself!

Tamaara: I know I know! I just*sniffle* hope you guys feel freaking special that I got out of my sickbed to host this show!

Readers: THANK YOU TAMAARA!

Tamaara: No problem. Anyway, onward to the next dares and truths!

AutumnLeafFall: I'm back…

Tamaara & Ed: AHHHHH! IT'S A DEMON!

AutumnLeafFall: kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…

**y****ou just cursed yourself when you said you hated yaoi so now you have to spend the rest of the round and the next watching Death note, FMA, Hetalia, Black cat, Kuroshitsuji, and every other anime out there that has hard core yaoi videos also could you change everyone into chibis for the round? *puppy dog eyes***

Tamaara: ! AUTUMNLEAFFALL YOU ARE !

AutumnLeafFall: We have been over this, Tamaara…

Tamaara: ! I REFUSE TO WATCH THAT GROSSNESS!

AutumnLeafFall: Ivan dear, a little help please?

Ivan: Da.*the two of them tie Tamaara to a chair and borrow some of Ludwig's videos. They shut the door to that room and dramatic screams can be heard*

David: I guess I take over from here! OK! Epic chibi powers ACTIVATE!

Everyone:*goes into adorable chibi mode*

AutumnLeafFall: SOOOOOO CUTE!*glomps chibi Ivan*

Chibi David: OK! Next round of dares!

**Anime-KYAfan2:****Omg! You guys are my new favorite authors! Yes Russia I like sun flowers. And Yao I love you! *hugs Yao* I dare Ed to stay in the same room as Feli (and eat his amazing pasta!) for an hour. Ludwig do you, or do you not have a crush on Feli? *hands Tamaara a fresh brownie* Your awesome Tamaara thanks so much for coming up with this fic! Speaking of Awesome, Prussia can't say it for two rounds of the show. Yao can I barrow you hello kitty plush? Pretty please? I promise I'll give it back! Right and what is the name of your panda bear that you carry around? America has to be a villein for the round, Train has to eat the food that England makes. Roy has to do Carmeldansen (the whole cast would be better ^^) for 10 minutes. Ivan what is the real reason that you stalk Yao? Denmark has to say words that start with the first digit of his name. Sweden has do eat 20 cookies in 10 minutes. (man he'll be hyper.) David and Tamaara what is your favorite animal? That's all for now Have fun BYE C:**

David: Thank you so much! It really means a lot to us!(takes freash brownie to Tamaara, and a "thank you so much!" is heard. After she has the brownie, all screaming stops) wow, that shut her up fast. Ok, so it seems traditional hat Tamaara lists the dares and truths, so I'll do that

Ed-stay in the same room as Feliciano (eating Pasta) for an hour

Ludwig-do you have a crush on Feliciano?

Gilbert-no saying awesome for 2 rounds!

Yao-lend Anime-KYAfan2 your kitty plush

Yao-What is the name of the panda you always carry around?

Alfred-be a villain for the rest of the round!

The whole cast has to so carmeldansen for ten minutes

Ivan- why do you stalk Yao?

Train-EAT AURTHUR'S COOKING!

Denmark-say words that start with the first digit of his name

Berwald -eat 20 cookies in 10 minutes!(oh my gosh, we will have one VERY hyper nation)

David & Tamaara: what is your favorite animal?

David: First dare, GO!

Ed: We may end up with a very dead Feliciano!

Ludwig: Harm a hair on his head and you will face the German army!

Ed: *gulp*

Feliciano: Ve, that's not a bad dare! Maybe I can share my pasta with him, Ve!

Ed:*trudges into the room*

Feliciano: *Takes an insanely huge pot of pasta and skips into the room after him*

*as soon as the two are out of sight, all is silent. Everyone listens and only small cries of "Ve!" can be heard. But no one knew if it was out of pain, joy, or just because he was excited.

David: Well, at least we haven't heard screams of pain yet… anyway next… hey look, it's a truth! We don't get many of these! Well, Ludwig, DO you have a crush on little Feli?

Ludwig: *blush* we are very close allies.

Anime-KYAfan2: *fetches lie detector* Heehee, it looks like he dose!

Everyone: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SO CUTE!

Gilbert: Why can't I say it?

David: Because the reviewer is always right! *puts shock bracelet on Gilbert* there! When you say it, you will be shocked!

Gilbert: I don't believe that! I'M AWS*receives electric shock that makes him shiver for 20 minutes afterwards*I believe you…

David: Thought so! Now Yao!

Yao: Alright, Aru!* hands Anime-KYAfan2 his kitty plush.* take good care of her, Aru!

Anime-KYAfan2: * nearly faints* THANK YOU YAO!*glomps a madly blushing Yao*

David: So what IS the name of that little panda you always carry around?

Yao: hmmmm.*thinks it over with a thoughtful hand on his chin*Panda, Aru!

David: Ok then… ONWARD!

Alfred: BUT NOO! I DON'T WAANT TOOOOO!

Tamaara: (from the other room) Alfred! Please do this! The best way to be a hero involves listening to what the reviewer has to say!

Alfred: *whimper* f-fine. I'M THE VILLEN!

David: Alrighty then… Everyone! We must do carmeldansen!

*Inset the most amazing carmeldansen anyone has ever seen*

Gilbert: We were AWSO*is cut off by electric shock*Ow…

Ivan: Stalk? No, I am simply watching over someone who is precious to me, Da… *purple aura*

Yao: A-ayah!*hides behind Anime-KYAfan2*

Arthur: You are about to taste the best cooking you have ever tasted!*puts on girly pink apron*

*10 minutes later…*

Arthur: All done!

Train: Awesome! (Confused as to why everyone is snickering at him)

Arthur: Go on!

Train: *takes a HUGE bite of the burn beyond recognition food*

Arthur: Well?

Train: *Pukes several times, and then passes out*

Kyoko: TRAIN!

David: well, they do say curiosity killed the cat. And our unsuspecting cat just happened to be Train. Well, who's next?

Ed: *bursts out of room* IT'S BEEN AN HOUR!

David: Wow… Is Feli ok?

Feliciano: I'm fine! Me and Edward-kun are good friends now!

Ed: Never… again…

David: Sooooooooo… what exactly happened in there?

Ed: *glare*

Feliciano: Don't hit me! White flag! White flag! * Waves white flag franticly*

Ed: *sweatdrop*

Ludwig: *Facepalm*

David: NEXT DARE! Wait… I'm confused… Because no one understands this dare, it will be presented in the next chapter! Sorry… Ok… ONWARD!

Berwald: *begins to stuff his face with cookies* NOMNOMNOMNOM!

*10 minutes later*

*The normally calm and collected Berwald is bouncing off the walls with an epic sugar high*

Berwald: HAHAHAHA! YOU ALL LOOK TERRIFYED! HAHAHAHA!

David: *shoots Berwald with dart gun* Alrighty then! Next and last question! My favorite animal is a dragon. AND YES, THEY DO EXSIST! Ask Arthur! He helped me capture my pet dragon, Fluffykinz!

Arthur: It's true!

Tamaara: *from the other room* I LOVE NINJA DINOSAURS! AND UNICORNS!

David: Well, that's about it. We don't own anything, and Tamaara will be back next chapter from her traumatizing dare, so be sure to cook up more for her! Bye Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

*the air is rich with boredom and everyone is doing something different*

Tamaara: *in the corner still trying to recover from the horrors of last chapter's dare*

AutumnLeafFall: *Plotting evil with Ivan in the other corner*

Alfred & Eve: *Coloring in Eve's new coloring book*

Anime-KYAfan2: *Having a heated discussion about pandas with Yao*

Arthur: *Sipping tea*

Train: *still passed out from Arthur's cooking*

Kiku: *sparring with Sephiria*

Ed: *sleeping*

Al: *Formulating a plan with Hercules to save all cats of the world*

Roy:*burning paperwork while Riza's back is turned*

David:*staring down the computer*YESS! ANOTHER REVIEW!

Tamaara: that's my line!

David: well you were curled up in a ball in the corner, so what was I supposed to do?

Tamaara: Tell me to say it

Readers: GET ON WITH IT!

Tamaara &David: We have some aggressive readers! Hey Matthew, you haven't been mentioned very much in this fanfic, you want to read the review?

Matthew: You remembered me? *has a smile on his face like he just won the lottery*

Tamaara: yes, now read the review!

Matthew:

**AutumnLeafFall:**

**I only have two things for today 1) I give everyone including Tamaara and David a box and if you think of 1 thing you really want it will be in there but only works that 1 time and 2) everyone but David has to have pure sugar and caffeine for a half hour and David you can but do anything to anyone while they go insane**

Tamaara: YAY! Ok AutumnLeafFall, I am no longer irritated at you for making me watch the yaoi. *hands AutumnLeafFall a cookie*

David: MAGICAL BOXES! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *David's contains a photo album of Elizaveta. She hits him on the head with a frying pan*

Feliciano:*his box contained, yep, you guessed it… PASTA!*

Ludwig: *His box contained some "not so appropriate" books and DVDs*

China: *his box contained panda pajamas!*

Matthew: *is box contained fanmail from Matthew fangirls. He nearly fainted from happiness that people recognized him*

Tamaara: *her box contains a stalkerish photo album of Kiku. He cocks his head at her and inches away.*

Kiku: *his box contains the best, most recent camera*

Ivan: *his box contains a scythe*

Alfred: *a coupon for an all you can eat buffet*

Arthur: *a new wand*

Antonio & Romano: *tomatoes*

Eve:*new book*

Sven: *a new, advanced briefcase*

Rinslet: * a cool shirt*

Ed: *a new outfit other than the cape*

Al: *kitty*

Roy:* waterproof flame gloves*

Riza: *A very cool machine gun*

Winrey: *ridiculously huge wrench*

*I will leave what everyone else got up to your imagination*

Tamaara: ONTO THE SECOND DARE!

*It took a LOT of coffee and sweets to get to the point where everyone was hyper enough for the dare to take place...*

David: and the dare starts… NOW!*starts stopwatch*

Tamaara: *running around in mad circles, and then runs over to an equally hyper Kiku and kisses him*

Ivan: *is chasing Alfred with his pipe*

Feliciano:*giggling madly and jumping up and down on Ludwig*

David: *Walks over to a spastic Tamaara and whispers something in her ear*

Tamaara: *the usually calm and collected face of Tamaara flushes with anger* ROY SAID WHAT ABOUT ME!

Roy: *was previously downing more coffee and had a dazed expression on his face* what did I do?

Tamaara: *pounds Roy more than necessary* I DONOT LIKE ENVY! UNDERSTAND, YOU PERV!

Arthur: *was singing some upbeat song* SHUT UP YOU BLOODY GIT! I AM TRYING TO SING!

Tamaara: go away, old man!

*insert epic fight scene here…Tamaara won*

Roy: and I thought I had way too much caffeine…

David:*walks up to Elizaveta and kisses her on the cheek*

Elizaveta:*beats David with a frying pan repeatedly*

*effects of caffeine wear off*

Tamaara: what happened?

Roy: seriously? What did happen? My whole body feels like its being stabbed repeatedly…

David: *flinches that they don't remember the chaos that just went on*nothing happened… Roy, you tripped…

Tamaara: weird… well, I guess that wraps it up! Bye! Don't forget to review!

David: we don't own anything, as usual


	10. Me? evil? nooooo

Tamaara: *yawn*I'm bored!

Everyone: *nods heads vigorously*

Arthur: Have the review fairies come yet?

Everyone: review fairies?

Arthur: you know the little fairies that fly around delivering reviews to bored truth or dare cast members?

Tamaara: Oh, those review fairies… not yet Arthur

Arthur: *hangs head* aww…

Alfred: HAHAHA! You still believe in fairies! HAHAHAHA!

Tamaara: careful Alfred… I can request especially demonic dares for just you… your wonderful hostess believes in fairies too…*menacing evil purple aura that even makes Ivan shiver*

Alfred: *hides behind Kiku*

Tamaara: nice move, you know I can't shoot at my Kiku…

Kiku: That's kind of creepy…. *begins to inch away*

Tamaara: *walks over to laptop* well, let's just pray the review fairies came… YESSSSSSSSSSS!

Arthur: did the review fairies come?

Tamaara: YES THEY DID!

Everyone: YAY!

Tamaara: Francis, would you do the honors of reading this review?

Francis: oui ma chérie (yes, my Darling)

Tamaara: *slaps Francis*Just read it!

Francis: you are so harsh…

**AutumnLeafFall:**

**that was awesome and Canada you are really popular! *shows chart of favorite characters* and since I cant think of any good dares at the moment you all get off free for now**

Matthew: I-I have more fans than my brother? Yay!

Alfred: we… _what? _So confused…

Arthur: so after all that she has done to us, were free for a chapter?

Train: Is this some kind of joke?

Ed: ! SHE ACTULLY HAS A SOUL!

Roy: Well, we needed a chapter off… after last chapter's sugar rush… my head…. Owwww

Tamaara: OH COME ON! THAT'S NO FUN! Wait.., I have an idea…*whispers something into David's ear, and he grins*

David: Our second co host may be out of ideas… but Tamaara and I are not… *evil aura*

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Arthur: hold o-on.. a-and what d-do you mean b-by that…

Tamaara: *innocently twirling a lock of her hair in her fingers* well, we give the dares to you from others… but we never got to dare you directly… *demonic aura*

Everyone* Oh crap… RUN!

David: It won't work, the doors and windows and locked and bulletproof.

Tamaara: Now, to narrow it down a little bit, only the characters of my choice will participate in this game…

Kiku

Alfred

Ludwig

Arthur

Feliciano

Romano

Yao

Ivan

Matthew

Francis

Ed

Al

Roy

Riza

Winrey

Train

Sven

Rinslet

Jenos

Sephiria

Belze

And that's it…

Everyone else:*sigh of relief*

Tamaara: all of you not selected, out of my apartment. You can come back as soon as one of you gets a dare next chapter!

*several hours of gut wrenching torture later...*

(HA! You thought I would let you know exactly what happened, didn't you!)

Kiku: Never… again… *shiver*

Train: SHE IS A DEAMON! RUN AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Ivan and Yao: *passed out*

Ed: *Trembling in corner with knees to chest*

Sephiria: I now know what true terror is…

Belze: *agrees with Sephiria*

Alfred & Arthur: *passed out*

Roy: even the war of Ishval wasn't near the horrors of truth or dare…

Feliciano:*sobbing loudly in the corner*

Ludwig: *trying to comfort Feliciano*

David: Tamaara, I knew you could be scary, but that was demonic!

Tamaara: Thank you! Anyway, that wraps up our chapter! Sayonara!

David: we own nothing!


	11. Chapter 11

Tamaara: HEYYYYY! New chapter time!

Readers: YAY!

Cast members: *huddled in corner out of terror* NO!

*dingdong*

Tamaara: I'LL GET IT!

Girl scouts: would you like to buy some cookies?*bambi eyes*

Tamaara: no Th…

David: SURE!

Blonde Girl Scout: Pay up!

Brunette: OH MY GOSH! LOOK! There are anime characters huddled in the corner over there!

Black haired Girl Scout: OMG IS THAT EDWARD ELRIC?

*the trio fangirl squeal in unison*

Blonde: But who are those men in strange clothes?

Tamaara: IT'S AN M RATED ANIME! HERES YOU'RE MONEY, GO! BEFORE YOUR INNOENCE IS SHATTERED!

David: way to save the innocence of children!

Ed: How did they know me?

Anime-KYAfan2: Hey guys I just bought these cookies from the cutest girl scouts! *glances over to terrified cast members* what happened while I was gone?

Tamaara: David and I played truth or dare with them…

Anime-KYAfan2: Do I want to know all of what happened?

Tamaara: That depends if you want to have horrifyingly graphic nightmares and never want to be in the dark again for the next five forever's…

Anime-KYAfan2: I'll pass… Anyway! Yao, here is your plushy back!

Yao: *hugs plushy* THANK YOU, ARU!

Anime-KYAfan2: the next dares and truths are from meeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Awesome as usual. I know! I bought some Girl Scout cookies. *Hands everyone a cookie* Sweden has to take off his glasses for rest of the round. I don't know what else... Maybe I was cooped up in my room to long. Oh well Feli and Ludwig have to do Magnet from vocaloid. Denmark does Love and Joy twice. *I WANT HIS BATTLE AXE!* Finland, Norway and Iceland have to dress up as made outfits and serve Hot chocolate for the next 4 rounds. (KYAAAA SO CUTE!) *gives China's Hello Kitty back* Russia uh... has to act like a cat and China is the owner. ^^ I'm running out of dares! Norway and England do a 3 round competition to see who's magic is better. Sven has to act like Train :3 *Denmark I want your hat too!* Any way I'll try to cook up some more dares.**

Tamaara: KYAA! YOU'RE SO AWSOME! So here are the dares in a complete little list!

Berwald -take off your glasses for the rest of the round

Feli and Ludwig: sing magnet *Facepalm* that song irritates the crap out of me*

Den(I couldn't find his human name)-Do love and Joy twice

Den-give Anime-KYAfan2 your battle axe!

Finland, Iceland, and Norway: dress up as maids and serve hot chocolate until round 15!

Ivan: Act like a cat

Yao: you are Ivan's owner

Norway and Arthur: have a magic competition until round 14.

Sven: act like Train.

Den: give Anime-KYAfan2 your hat

Wow! That's a bunch! Alright then, let's start with Berwald!

_*okay, just a friendly note… I am not going to even__ attempt__ to use Berwald's actual way of speaking. Because that would drive us all insane… let's just pretend_ _that he has a normal accent*_

Berwald: But I can't see without my…

Tamaara: *tackles Berwald to the ground and steals his glasses* HAHA! I WIN!

Berwald: HEY!

Tamaara: Moving on! *puts in earplugs* Okay, Feli and Ludwig!

*To put it lightly, Feliciano has a beautiful singing voice, but Ludwig slaughtered the song so badly that people actually started to cry*

David: Ow… my ears are bleeding… alright Tamaara, next dare!

Tamaara: WHAT?

David:*removes her earplugs* THE NEXT DARE!

Tamaara: oh, ok. *reads next dare and puts earplugs back in* alright Den, your turn!

*Den actually had a good singing voice*

Tamaara: *takes out ear plugs* Den, hand over your battle axe to Anime-KYAfan2!

Den: *sad* alright, be careful with it…

Tamaara: And your hat…

Den: NO! NOT MY HAT!

Ivan: listen to the reviewer or I will pound your face to the ground with my pickaxe, Da…*the childish grin while saying something so brutal quickly got Den to hand over the hat*

Anime-KYAfan2: !

Tamaara: Because that wasn't scary at all… next!

Finland, Iceland, and Norway: NO WAY!

Ivan: *Holds up pickaxe playfully*

Finland, Iceland, and Norway: *change quickly* anyone want hot chocolate?

*they go around the room handing out hot chocolate*

Tamaara: oh wow, that was quick… thank you, Ivan! *Hugs*

Ivan: *hugs back* become one with mother Russia, Da?

Tamaara: *backs off*

Ivan: Its okay… all will eventually become one with mother Russia, Da … *purple aura + innocent smile=enough to make Tamaara shiver violently*

Tamaara: moving on… Ivan, act like a cat and Yao is your owner…

Ivan: *gets on all fours and prances around, occasionally saying "nyaa" and then wrapping around Yao's feet.*

Yao: *blush* what are you doing, Aru!

Ivan: being a cat

Yao: Okaaay…

Tamaara: Creepy but cute! Next!

Arthur and Norway: Gladly! *Begin epic magic battle*

Tamaara: cool… next!

Sven: alright… I'm stupid and irresponsible Train Heartnet! I make my friends worry way too much!

Train: Watch it, old man!

Sven: I AM NO OLD MAN!

Tamaara: okay… next set of dares!

**AutumnLeafFall:**

**O.o and I thought I was evil. . . well everyone there including the baltics, poland, the asian counties, and the Nordics have to confess to the person theye love and Romano you can not get away with saying you do not love Spain**

Tamaara: OK… here is the deal with that dare… I suck at pairings. Sooooooooo… You, reader #5, can send me a message of your fav pairings. Unless you want to die a premature death of reading all of my TERRIBLE pairings boreing you to death…. So with that, this chapter is OVER!

David: YAY! I am happy you chose to study for final exams instead of writeing thogh…

Tamaara: don't remind me…

David: Your scores weren't THAT bad, were they?

Tamaara: don't want to talk about it…

David: sorry… anyway, cheer your hostess up with some excellent dares and truths, okay? We don't own anything…


	12. Chapter 12

*all is normal, and the following activities and going on*

Arthur & Norway: *Shooting spells at each other (Arthur's hair is currently blue and he is wearing a pink dress, Norway is still in the maid outfit)

Iceland and Denmark: * passing out hot chocolate wordlessly with looks of humiliation on their faces*

David:*Sleeping as usual*

Feliciano, Al and Hercules: *playing with kittens*

Ludwig: *writing in journal*

Tamaara: *pouring some coffee into her cup of sugar (seriously, it was a teacup filled with sugar, no wonder she's so evil!)*

Kiku: *Building a house of cards*

Yao: *playing with his panda plushies with Anime-KYAfan2*

Ivan & AutumnLeafFall: *sharpening weapons in corner*

Train: *stationed at computer to stare at it*

Ed and Eve: *reading*

Sven &Havoc:*smokeing*

Roy:*doing paperwork*

Riza: *holding a gun to Roy's head*

Train: *calmly walks over to Tamaara and whispers something in her ear*

Tamaara: WE GOT A !

Everyone: *stops what they are doing and crowd around computer*

**AutumnLeafFall:**

**Aw sad. Oh well onto the dares KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL everyone from Hetalia and Ed have to Cosplay as someone from Naruto and then the characters from Naruto who were being cosplayed have to judge on how they did also Tamaara I dare you to become one with Russia and FemRussia KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

Kiku: Cosplay? That will be most enjoyable!

Yao: Of corse! You invented it!

Tamaara: * looks over second dare and ALL color drains from face…* AutumnLeafFall, WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?

AutumnLeafFall: Absolutely nothing. But Ivan and I actually do plot evil together at the beginnings of chapters.

Ivan: *nods spontaneously*

Tamaara: I AM NOT A CONTREY! HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO EVEN WORK!

Ivan: *whispers something in Tamaara's ear, and she blushes madly…*

David: I don't even want to know what he just said to her… Anyway, let's do the first dare!

*here is a list of who dressed as whom, this will be RANDOM*

Alfred-Kakashi Hatake

Arthur- Sasuke Uchiha

Elizaveta-Sakura Haruno

Roderich- Shino Aburame

Ed-Naruto Uzimaki (of corse)

Ivan-Asuma Sarutobi

Yao-Neji Hyuga

Kiku-Itachi Uchiha

Matthew-Shickamaru Nara

Feliciano-Iruka Umino

Ludwig- Kiba Inuzuka

Tamaara: I LOVE WHO I PICKED BECAUSE IT'S SO RANDOM! THERE IS NO SANITY IN MY COSPLAY! HAHAHA!

Ludwig: She has gone off the deep end, hasn't she?

David: She went off the deep end a _**long **_time ago…

*Naruto cast appears*

Naruto: where are we? Who are they? *sees Tamaara and gets a look of sheer terror on his face* DEMON LADY!

Tamaara: I see you remember me…

Naruto: Why are we here? Why is that short guy dressed like me?

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE ON ITS HIGHEST SETTING?

Naruto: I didn't say that…

Tamaara: He is dressed as you as a dare. You are here to judge how well he is dressed.

Everyone: Oh… *insert judging and criticism here*

Naruto cast: *Are gone. They ARE ninjas, after all…*

David: Oh Tamaara, I believe you have a dare…

Tamaara: DID I NOT SAY KEEP IT T RATED?

Ivan: *claps a gloved hand over Tamaara's mouth and drags her into nearest bedroom… at first screams can be heard, but they were soon followed by an awkward silence*

David: *gulp*should someone check if she's _alive_?

AutumnLeafFall: KolKolKolKolKolKolKolKol….

Alfred: let's not.

David: Okay… while their busy, I will take over! Don't worry, I'm not a psycho, completely off my rocker, power hungry B****! *innocent grin*

Tamaara: KOWICHI DAVID MINIMOTO, I FREAKING HEARD THAT!

Feliciano: *gasp* she used your full name! Why do you go by David instead of Kowichi?

David: *blush* I don't like my name, okay? Onto the dares and truths!

**Georgster101: **

**Ed, admit to the whole world that you are so short that people need a microscope just to see you.**

Alfred and Arthur, switch personalities for the day.

Train, no milk or gun for you for the next 3 rounds

David, oh gosh, I need earplugs…

Ed: I WILL NEVER ADMIT THAT I AM SO TINY PEOPLE NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE ME!*he realizes what he just said, and claps a hand over his mouth*(goes into corner of shame)

David: *trying hard not to laugh* Alfred and Arthur, personality switch time!

Both: NO!

David: *uses his awesome powers to make them switch personalities*

Arthur: Dude, this is like, TOTTALY uncool!

Alfred: What the bloody hell is going on?

David: alrighty then… next! Train, hand over the gun!

Train: *reluctantly hand over his gun, only in fear of what Tamaara may do to him if she finds out he wasn't cooperative*

David: Now no milk for 24 hours!

Train: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Passes out*

David: Okay… NEXT!

**Georgster101: **

**Almost forgot- Breda, spend 1hour in a nine foot square glass room (so everyone can watch) with black hayate while wearing a straitjacket! Lol**

Breda: NO PLESE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! *Insert very unmanly scream here*

*a few moments later, mustang and his crew had managed to get Breada in a straightjacket, and the fun begins! Black Hyate circles a screaming Breada several times before settling in his lap and licking his face. Breada passes out from terror*

David & Arthur: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE PASSED OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Alfred: Really, Arthur, it's not funny that the poor man was rendered helpless while facing his fears!

Arthur: Dude, America, that was freaking AWSOME!

Everyone: *giggles from seeing those words come from Arthur's mouth*

Ivan: *Carries a passed out Tamaara back into the room* I'm back, Da…

David: I thought she was supposed to be Fem Russia?

Ivan: That didn't work out, Da…

David: Okay… at least she's alive…next set…

**georgster101: ****USA + Canada**

David: what's that supposed to mean?

Matthew:*runs to Gilbert, who holds him protectively*

Alfred: *dose the same with Arthur*

David: okay, that works too…next!

**Anime-KYAfan2-**

**OH yay! Awesome chapter! Denmark's Human name is Mathias.**

They all have to Cosplay from a different anime. Ed, Drink a gallon of milk then maybe you might grow some. Roy, Has to cook cookies without alchemy *meaning his glove have to come off and do it the old fashion way* Dance off with Just Dance II *Everyone has to participate no exceptions.* Russia makes a cute Kitty! China dress like Hello kitty! *Japan MUST get pictures!* Well that's all I have right now, see ya later! C:

Tamaara:*wakes up* wha… what happened? *sees Ivan* HOLY S***! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!

Ivan: *childish smile + Purple aura= enough to make Tamaara shut up/shiver violently*

Tamaara: alright… let's make a list! Thank you for the name and complement!

We have already cosplayed today!

Ed, drink a gallon of milk…

Roy, make cookies without alchemy!

JUST DANCE 2 PARTY! (NO COMPLAINTS HERE!)

Ivan & Yao dress as kitty/hello Kitty!

Hahahaha! This will be fun!

Oh Ed…

Ed: Yeah?

Tamaara: guess what you have to do again…

Ed: *face pales* you don't mean…

Tamaara: Ivan… please help me with him… Alphonse, you help too.

Both: Alright

Ed: NO! THERE IS NO WAY I AM DRINKING THAT VOMIT SECREATED FROM A COW! NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tamaara, Arthur, and Roy: haha!

Ed: *passed out*

Tamaara: that's awesome! Anyhow, Roy must now present his cooking abilities… with no alchemy!

Roy: *dejectedly hands over gloves*

Tamaara: Set my kitchen on fire and you will die a slow and painful death…

Everyone: *sweatdrop* -.- '

Roy: OKAY! Let's get this over with!

_*an hour later* _

Roy: DONE!

Tamaara: OKAY! Let me at the cookies!*steals a cookie* mmmmm! You're an excellent cook! Is it a hobby of yours?

Roy: *face flushes* No, it is not.

Tamaara: NOW! A just dance 2 party! YAY!

Everyone else: NOOOOOO!

_*several hours of epic dancing later*_

Tamaara, Feliciano, Anime-KYAfan2, David, and Kyoko: *passed out*

Everyone else:*not passed out, but exhausted*

AutumLeafFall: OKAY! With both the host and Co host passed out, I'M IN CHARGE! KolKolKolKolKolKolKolKol….

Everyone but Ivan: AHHHHHHHH!

AutumnLeafFall: Now Ivan and Yao, INTO KITTY SUITS!

Yao & Ivan: Okay! *change*

AutumnLeafFall: KWAII!

*everyone backs off*

AutumnLeafFall: THAT'S IT! We don't own anything, so bye bye! Don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

*all is well and normal*

Norway & Arthur: *still having a magic competition. Arthur has his famous butler outfit on and Norway is in a Goth Lolita dress complete with frilly bow. Arthur's hair is bright purple and Norway's hair is bubblegum pink.*

Iceland & Finland: *still in maid outfits, handing out hot chocolate*

Alfred & Kiku: *Alfred is forcing Kiku to play video games with him, Kiku is winning*

Ed & David: *sleeping*

Tamaara: *compulsively refreshing the webpage to see if we got reviews*

BANG!

*everyone jumps, even Ivan, and stare at the irritated looking girl in the doorway*

Mysterious character: TAMAARA MARIE O'NEIL!

Tamaara: *looks terrified* E-Emily? W-what are you doing here?

Emily: YOU KNOW D**M STRAIGHT WHY I'M HERE! CHAPTER 10 OF YOU BOOK! WHERE IS IT!

Tamaara: uh, well I have been so busy with this fanfic…

Emily: NO EXUSES!

Tamaara: yes ma'am!

Train: Who is that?

David: well, you see, Tamaara is going to become a professional writer. She is currently working on her book, "the blood stained rose". That is Emily, her psychotic editor.

Everyone: oh…

David: Alright…. LET THE DARES/TRUTHS BEGIN!

**georgster101:**

**Ed: go bury this box REALLY deep, and don't look inside it**

Roy: Ed just buried all your inappropriate perverted magazines! Do what you must to get revenge!

Alfred: Ed just buried all your hamburgers! Get revenge!

Eve: Ed buried all your books! Get revenge!

Al: Ed buried a kitten ( note: he actually didn't, but al doesn't need to know)!

Tamaara: *whispers to georgster101*

georgster101: Oh yeah! That's a great idea!

Tamaara: *whispers for Ed to do the dare and he runs off*

_*20 minutes later*_

Ed: the deed is done. Now what was that for?

Tamaara: Roy and Ludwig! Ed just buried all of your dirty magazines! Eve! Ed just buried all of your books! Francis and Creed! Ed just buried all of your roses! Al and Hercules! Ed just buried a cat! ALL OF YOU! DO WHAT YOU MUST TO GET REVENGE!

Roy: *puts on gloves* you have gone way too far this time, Fullmetal!

Ludwig: *cracks knuckles and pulls out his famous pistol* you vill pay!

Eve: *hair transforms into punching gloves* that was not intelligent of you to do…

Francis: YOU WILL SEE HOW STRONG I REALLY AM!

Creed: Such a shame… you had such a pretty face too… *pulls out blade*

Al: BROTHER! HOW DARE YOU!

Hercules: *ice cold glare* I WILL AVENGE MY LITTLE FRIEND!

Ed: *gulp* RETREAT!

Feliciano: *perks up at the word "retreat"*

_*several hours of merciless beating later*_

Al: *had successfully dug up the box* THERES NO CAT IN HERE!

Everyone else:*hugging their beloved possessions*

David: alrighty then… NEXT!

**AutumnLeafFall:**

**now I dare you to bring in the pixie (Cullen from Twilight) and the mary-sue (Bella also from Twilight) and to leave them in the show for the rest of the time but before anyone else gets a crack at them leave them alone with me for awhile KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL (and for all those people who have not figured it out yet I along with anime-KYAfan2 want to KILL Twilight cause its a disgrace to vampires/pixies and manga's all over the world)**

Tamaara: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! TWILIGHT HATERS OF THE UNIVERSE UNIGHT! YA! WHO WILL COME WITH ME TO CAPTURE THE DISGRACERS OF MANGA!

Anime-KYAfan2 & AutumnLeafFall: YES! WE WILL COME!

Tamaara: LET US GO!

David: HAH! You thought we would let you know what happened right there, didn't you! Nope! Send us in your dares of what you want us to torture the pair with! Join us next chapter, where we will have a special: TORTUREING EDWARD AND BELLA! YAY! We don't own anything, bye bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Tamaara: HAHAHAHA! NO INTRODUCTION! Let's cut straight to the chase! We have some twilight *cough* prisoners *cough* guests this chapter! *Points to the tied, gagged, and blindfolded pair of idiots* they didn't even put us a decent fight! But, to hold up suspense, we will hold a normal round and at the end… we will torture them until there is nothing left to torture! HAHAHAHAHA!

Ivan: I enjoy torture greatly! *innocent grin while he twirls his pipe slowly in his hands*

Readers: GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Tamaara: ok, ok, ok! First set!

**Georgster101: **

**Ed, train, envy, Roy: visit the pit of...**

Snakes?

Nope

death?

Nope

spikes?

Nope...

Much worse...

Fangirls!

Roy: after you're brought back to life, perform you tiny mini skirts speech to a group of ultraextreme suffragists!

Ed: drink this- it's cream soda. After he drinks it; nope, it's milk!

Tamaara: Ooh, fun…

Ed, Train, Envy, Roy: NOT FUN!

Tamaara: Ivan, will you help me get these four into strait jackets so they can't kill the fangirls?

Ivan: Sure, Da! By the way, can we put the noisy American in there too? He is getting on my last nerve, Da. *innocent smile*

Tamaara: Sure Ivan!

Alfred: NO! NOT THE HERO!

Tamaara: Is the hero so terrified of a few stalkerish girls that will most likely steal your shirt?

Alfred: *screaming like a small child* YESSSS!

*after many death threats and much wrestling, all of the victims were tied in strait jackets and thrown into the pit of fangirls. Very unmanly screams can be heard from within the pit.*

Ed: NO! THAT'S MY SHIRT! AHHHH! NO! MY ARM ISEN'T SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY! AHHHHH!

Envy: LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY ARE YOU BEATING ME? I DON'T CARE THAT I KILLED YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER! !

Roy: *no screams can be heard…* Why yes, I am free Saturday night… A fancy Italian restaurant? I would love to!

Alfred: *hyperventilating* STAY AWAYYYYYY FROM MEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELPPPP! YOU ARE POPPING MY BUBBLE! PERSONAL SPACE! MY PANTS!

Train: KYOKO! USE YOUR FANGIRL POWERS TO GET THEM OFF OF ME! COMMUNICATE! YOU ARE FLUENT IN FANGIRL!

Kyoko: I have to help Mr. Black! *leaps into fangirl pit*

Train: *emerges from fangirl pit with no shirt and scratches.*Never… again… *collapses*

Riza: *stomps into fangirl pit with fully loaded rifle* Sorry to interrupt sir… *fires several warning rounds* But we are together!

Roy: uh-oh…

Ed: WINREY! PLESE HELP ME! THEY ARE DESTROYING THE AUTOMAIL!

Winrey: *gives a shrieking battle cry and leaps into pit*

Alfred: ARTHUR! HELPPPP MEEEE! PLESEEE! I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING BAD I HAVE EVER SAID ABOUT YOU! HELP ME!

Arthur: *sigh* oh, alright *walks into fangirl pit and walks out carrying a beat up, almost nude American*

Tamaara: GET SOME CLOTHS ON!

Envy: WHAT ABOUT ME?

Tamaara: no one likes you. Goodbye! *closes fangirl pit*

David: That was one brutal dare!

Tamaara: If it hadn't of been, that would not of been fun!

David: so true, so true…

Tamaara: Now Roy, your miniskirt speech?

Roy: WHY NOW?

*Audience of suffragists*

Roy: *gives the speech, and is attacked and beaten*

Tamaara: HAHAHAHAHA! Okay, he didn't mean it!

Audience: *growls, then disappears*

Tamaara: of corse! NEXT!

**AutumnLeafFall:**

**Okay once again I get the pixie to myself for 10 minutes in that room and then I give everyone two do whatever you want passes to the pixie so have fun!**

Tamaara: HA! Twilight torture time!

AutumnLeafFall: YES! *runs into the other room and unmanly screams and cracking noises are heard from the room* HAHAHAHAHA! RUN! YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME! HAHAHAHAHA!

David: Maybe she's going a little too far…

Tamaara: OF CORSE SHE IS NOT!

David: well, that just about wraps it up for today! We own nothing and don't forget to sent dares for your hostess!

Tamaara: You mean Co host?

David: No, I mean Hostess!

*this fight goes on for several hours*


	15. Chapter 15

Tamaara: HEY! Punish me for not updating in forever, I deserve it. Sorry it took sooo long to update, the earthquake seriously messed with me!

David: Yeah, to anyone who did not read Tamaara's profile, we had been living in Japan. But luckily, we were on a vacation when the quake hit, and are currently living in Tamaara's hometown in Ireland.

Kiku: Hai, the quake was really bad! And the tsunami! Truly terrible!

Alfred: You said _we _went on vacation… does he go _everywhere_ with you?

Tamaara: just about!

Alfred: HAHAHAHAHA! TAMAARA HAS A BOYFREIND!

Tamaara: *demonic violet aura that makes even Ivan shiver* that is NOT what I said!

Alfred: *hides behind Arthur* SHE'S SCAREING MEEEEE!

Tamaara: Let's get this chapter started and forget that this conversation ever happened!

*no one disagrees, for if Tamaara is unhappy, everyone else is miserable*

**Georgster101-**

**Creates fan plague that causes characters not in bc, fma, or hap to become raving, bloodthirsty fangirls (and boys)for the rest of the round. Georgster101 then gets in hovercraft with black Hyate (I don't want to hurt HIM) and Jean(he'd scare of all the fan girls with his uncoolness). The 3 then cackle evilly as fan people hordes storm the area.******

Oh, and I'll take Canada, china and Italy too, because I need to eat stuff, and the author(s), because I don't want to die.

**And I'll bring team evil too (Ivan, doctor, and autumn)**

****

Also (if it's still twilight torture time) Bella must be the slave of all perverted characters.

And lastly, Justin beiber must visit the pit of psychotic fangirls that have beiber fever!

[:^{D]

_*before Tamaara can even make a list, she is swept up into the hovercraft along with Black Hyate, Jean Havoc, Matthew, Yao, Feliciano, David, Ivan, Doctor, and Autumn*_

Tamaara: NOOOO! MY LIST!

Georgster101: *gives Tamaara a coloring book and a cookie*

Tamaara: *smiles and shuts up*

David: OUR CONTESTEANTS MAY DIE AND YOU AND YOUR OCD SELF ARE WORRYING ABOUT ORGANIZATION?

Feliciano: *tears up* they may die, Ve? NO! KIKU-CHAN AND DOITSU ARE DOWN THERE! *begins breaking down and sobbing*

Tamaara: See what you did? You didn't need to freak him out like that! *SLAPS DAVID ACROSS THE FACE! The slapping sound seems to echo, and there is a very long, VERY awkward silence*

*a stampede of fans can be heard from below. The characters try to fight, but it is no use. Several of the more "manly" cast members are in fetal position waiting for the scary monsters to go away… Suddenly, a particularly rabid fangirl decides to kiss Kiku…*

Tamaara: WRONG MOVE, SISTER! *breaks the window of the hovercraft and dives into the sea of fans*

David: TAMAARA YOU ITIOT!

*Upon being beaten, the fans begin to run away… Tamaara IS the queen of fans, after all!*

Tamaara: Kiku, are you alright?

Kiku: *he passed out a loooooong time ago*

*the only ones that were still awake were Elizaveta and Riza, looking exhausted. No one died though!*

Feliciano: *looks at David, smiling broadly* you're so silly, ~Ve! They are just sleeping, Ve!

Tamaara: Maybe we should let them sleep for a while! NEXT! *pulls out her water gun filled with ice cold water and shoots all perverted characters, causing them to arouse. The drags the Mary-sue out of the room she was in, and places her in front of Francis, Roy, and Creed. (I only picked one from each show) * Okay, go in the other room.

The three perverts: *grin mischievously*

Tamaara: HEY! Before you get all caught up in lala land, go in the other room, and don't do anything that will make glitter boy kill you. Okay?

The Three: *Nod vigorously*

Tamaara: AND YOU ONLY GET AN HOUR!

The three: *already in the other room*

Tamaara: Ick. Stupid pervs. *looks at Alfred, then at Matthew* We need a… uh… HOW DO YOU PRONONCE HIS NAME?

Matthew: Beiber

Tamaara: Never heard of him…

Alfred: that's because he's Canadian

Tamaara: Oh, okay. Throw him to the pit of fangirls!

*a overly shrill voice is heard* where am I?

Tamaara: Is that a boy or a girl? WHO CARES! TO THE FANGIRL PIT HE GOES!

Justin Beiber: !

Tamaara: *closes fangirl pit with a zipper* oh yeah, isn't Envy still in there? Oh well, next set!

**Autumn:**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! Okay Tamaara you have to get infront of a group of otaku's that HATE Twilight and tell them that Twilight has been made into a ... manga (ITS PAINFUL TO SAY!) and then throw the pixie and mary-sue into the pit of DOOM and watch the fun**

Tamaara: No problem! I am always welcome to let people torture the destroyers of brain cells! Now fo my dare! *gathers a group of her most otakuish friends and brings out a megaphone*My fellow Otakus! I have a sad announcement to make! Twilight, the book series we all know and hate, has been made into a… m-manga. That is all.

*the fans all scream of horror*

Tamaara: I did it. *tears in eyes*

David: she has not been able to except realities as depressing as this one lately…

Tamaara: SHUTUP! *evil grin* the next dare will make me feel better! HEY PERVETED CHARECTERS! YOUR TIME IS UP WITH THE MARY SUE! BRING HER OUT WITH ALL OF HER CLOTHES ON!

*They drag her out and she has no emotion on her face*

Tamaara: Should have guessed as much… TO THE PIT OF DOOM WITH YOU!

*throws the Mary sue into the pit of twilight haters and the pixie jumps in after her*

HAHAHAHA! YAYAY! PIT OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

David: She is having waay too much fun with this…

Tamaara: NEXT!

**Sorry I havn't reveiwed I havn't been feeling well lately :( I loved the chapter, it made me feel a bit better. So, twilight non awesome Edward has to burn down his house with everyone in side. *gives evil eye* All cast (exept twilight) do a japanese dance *doen't matter what one.* Japan go on a date with Greece. Arthur can't use magic for rest of the round. Thats all for now, I'm gonna take a nap. Have fun! C:**

Tamaara: Happy my writing skills helped improve your health! First dare! *Huge grin* I know exactly what dance we will be doing! *Get out the handy dandy water gun and shoots madly to wake everyone up* Eduard (Estonia) , could you please pull up the music for carmeldansen your laptop? *doe eyes*

Eduard: Alright

Everyone else: AGAIN!

Tamaara: Yep! This is the, what, third time we have done this dance? YAY!

_*insert awesome, epic, amazing carmeldansen here*_

David: That was magnificent!

Tamaara: ooh. Big word! How many years did it take your brain to process that one?

David: Shutup

Tamaara: No! OKKKK! Hercules and Kikuuuu…

Kiku:*deep blush* we have already done that! *shoves pics from round five in her face*

Tamaara: *nosebleed* I THOGHT I BURNED THOSE! *mutters under breath* even if I do love that pairing…

David: What was that? Is someone a pervert?

Tamaara: Yes, someone is! His name is Francis Bonnefoy!

Francis: *dejected*

Arthur:*looks at dare* alright, that magic match really took it out of me… BECAUSE I WON!

Norway: shut your huge mouth

Tamaara: OKKK! That's the end. Bye bye!


	16. Skirts and the Akasuki?

Tamaara: *participating in a game of go fish with Alfred, Ed, Train, and Eve. She is winning*

Al, Hercules, Kiku, Kyoko and David:*playing with kitties* (anyone else notice that their kitty support group is growing?)

Everyone else:*going about their normal business*

_*suddenly, a laugh breaks the silence and the wall explodes* _

HAHAHAHA! I ESCAPED!

Tamaara: Who's there? *raises her bow and grabs the hilt of her katana (Yes, she does carry weapons with her at all times)*

Ed & Al: Crap… IT'S ENVY!

Envy: I ESCAPED FROM THE FANGIRL PIT OF DOOOM! FEEL MY WRATH!

Tamaara: Wait… you just killed my wall… PREPARE TO DIEEEEEEE! *Shoots at Envy until he has no regeneration powers left and he dies*

All fma characters: We could have saved ourselves a LOT of trouble if we had met her sooner…

Tamaara: *panting* that was fun! Let's start with the dares!

**Autumn:**

**That was awesome! I ended up on the floor laughing so hard from this chapter and because I'm in such a good mood I give everyone (even Tamaara) 1 get out of dare pass and then all the ukes (sorry people but the passes don't work on my dares) have to wear skirts for this round and the next so Ed, Canada, England, Japan, Italy, Austria, China, Romano, Finland, Norway, Iceland, and Poland. Then can you bring the Akatsuki on and let then beat the pixie in their awesome ninja styles? Also I'm so sorry about what happened to you Japan and I hope that everything gets better soon for you!**

Tamaara: YAYAYAAAAY! FREEBIES! HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY DAY!

Kiku: Thank you for your concern.

Ukes: *look at next dare and freak out*

Tamaara: OKAY, CALM DOWN UNLESS YOU WANT TO TURN OUT LIKE THE PALM TREE!

*the room goes deathly silent*

Tamaara: that's better. *holds out traditional school girl skirts*

*so here is what happened. Feliks began frolicking about in his skirt, squealing about how cute he was. Feliciano, Kiku, Lovino, Matthew, and Tino went down without a fight. Iceland just didn't seem to care, and Ed, Yao, Arthur, Roderich, and Norway threw temper tantrums, resulting in several warning shots being fired and there were arrows not a hair's breadth away from their throats. They put on the skirts and Kiku got lots of pictures*

Tamaara: sweet! Okay… Please give a warm welcome to our special guests… THE AKATSKI!

*Everyone stares at the cloaked figures standing in front of Tamaara*

Itachi: this better be important, you still owe me for last time!

Autumn: IT'S THE AKATSKI! *fangirl squeal, followed by passing out*

Tamaara: Oh, I didn't call you for a favor this time. I called you to have some fun beating up an annoyance of mine.

David: You owe him a favor? Where was I when this happened? And what did he do for you?

Tamaara: that's a long story for another time.

Itachi: fine.

*Insert epic battle scene here… Tamaara is too lazy to write one*

The Akatsuki: *fwoosh*

Tamaara: this is a short chapter… sorry, only one review! WHERE DID THE OTHER REVEIWERS GO!

David: we don't own anything, sorry it was so short!*whispers* and don't forget to give extra evil dares to your hostess, she has been mean to me lately!


	17. 17

Tamaara: Watashi wa saikin no tōkō de wanaku hontōni gomen'nasai! (I am so sorry for not posting lately!) I HAVEN'T EVEN READ THE DARES YET!

David: When she sees the dare… oh lord, take me now….

Tamaara: It can't be that bad! Lemme see!

David: NO! You will overreact, and will, most possibly, destroy half if not more than half of the apartment!

Tamaara: It can't be near as bad as the time they forced me to watch yaoi!

David: *all color drains from face. Even his angel white hair seemed more white than usual*

Tamaara: It's from autumn, isn't it…

David: *gives a quivering nod*

Tamaara: Oh crap…

David: Yea…

Tamaara: alright, I won't overreact; just let me see what evil she planned this time…

**Autumn:**

**the other reviewers became one with femRussia KOLKOLKOLKOKLKOLKOLKOL and YAY THE AKATSUKI CAME! Well Tamaara since I haven't done anything to you for awhile you have to be stuck in a room with Sven watching yaoi for 3 rounds but Sven you can get out after half the round and like I said before you can't get out of my dares KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

Tamaara: *passes out*

Autumn: David, is that evil enough? You said she was treating you cruelly, is that good revenge?

David: You may have gone a little overboard there *sweatdrop* (thoughts: _Am I the only sane one anymore_?)-_-'

Sven: WHY MEEEE?

Autumn: Because I said so.

David: *shakes Tamaara by the shoulders*

Tamaara: *Wakes up* What? I just had the strangest nightmare about hosting a truth or dare fanfic with hetalia, fma, and black cat cast… And being forced to watch yaoi by a demonic reviewer/co host named Autumn! Isn't that odd?

David: *points to Autumn*

Tamaara: NO! I WOULD RATHER BE MOLESTED BY FRANCIS THAN WATCH THAT MUCH YAOI!

Francis: Ohonhon? What was that, Ma Cheri?

Tamaara: I said I would rather be, not that I give you the right! You don't understand how much I hate yaoi!

Autumn: I think I know who can convince her… Using force would be quite a bother *walks over to Kiku and whispers something to him*

Kiku: Hai, Autumn-san. *walks over to Tamaara, with a slight blush, and whispers something to her*

Tamaara: *huge grin/mad blush* Do you mean it? Really?

Kiku: H-hai… But only if you do the dare!

Tamaara: *sigh* I just have to keep telling myself that it's worth it! *punches the air* But still… *walks into room, but death march type music plays*

Sven: NO!

Ivan: You will go, Da… *evil aura*

Sven: *retreats to room*

David: Kiku, if you mind my asking, how did you bribe her into watching yaoi?

Kiku: I said I would go on a date with her…

David: And how did Autumn get you to do that?

Kiku: she threatened me… *shutter*

David: alrighty then… not even going to ask with what… next reviewer…

**Gorgester101:**

**hi, I'm back! Muhahahahahaha!**

America is now the VILLAIN

train is now creeds slave!

Envy is taken out of the fangirl pit put and into the fanboy pit!

Ed, go mail these to different countries! (Thinking the dare is so he spends lots of money, he puts it onto the state's tab) after:

Italy: Ed mailed away all your white flags! Since you can't surrender, unleash your true demon power!(he doesn't have one but just give him some)

Greece, alphonse and alphonse: Ed shipped away a ROCKET POWERED KITTY!

Train: Ed mailed away your milk!

USA: he sent your burgers to Russia!

Alfred: WHAAT? BUT I'M THE HERO!

Geogester101: not right now!

Autumn: *uses magic powers of evil to temporarily turn Alfred Evil*

Alfred: HAHAHAHA! I'm the VILLEN!

David: okay… that works…

hey Ed, go mail these packages to all different countries, okay?

Ed: Okay! (he didn't learn from last time, did he?)

*he walks away*

Train: NO! I CAN'T BE HIS SLAVE! HE WILL MOLEST MEEE! Wait a moment, I have an idea! *whips out handy dandy freebie pass!*

Creed: NOOOOOO!

Train: YESSS!

*Envy uses half of his dare pass just to get out of the fangirl pit!*

Sven: *bursts out of room, quivering and blushing* I think that may have even been over half a round… never again…

David: *pats Sven on the shoulder* It's okay, man

Ed: *returns*

David: Okay! Now that he is back… Feliciano, Ed just mailed away your white flags! Hercules, Al, and Kyoko, Ed just mailed away a SUPER KITTY! Train, Ed mailed away your milk! And Alfred, Ed just sent your hamburgers to RUSSIA!

Feliciano: NO! *gets an evil aura more powerful than Ivan's* Must… TERMINATE!

Everyone: Wow… -_-'

Alfred: NOOOOO! RUSSIA IS SCARRRY! I DON'T WANNA GO!

Ivan: You said something, Da? Kolkolkokolkolkol…

Alfred: nothing! I SAID NOTHING! *hides behind Yao*

Everyone else: *beats Ed*

David: well, that's it! We own nothing!


	18. Chapter 18

David: KONNICHIWA! Genki desu ki? (hello, how are you?)

Kiku: Konnichiwa. Genki des. (I'm fine)

Everyone else: Wha? 0.0

Tamaara: (from other room) HEY YOU STOLE MY INTRO!

David: So, your going to be in that room until chapter 20, so get over it!

Tamaara: *whimper*

David: First set!

**georgster101:**

**tamaara and david**

from team evil:

grr... you ruined our last apocolypse plan; but you won't this time! *traps authors in weird machines* you are now drained of all your abilities! *creates cloning machine that cannot be stopped. to one of the member's dismay(russia) belarus is being cloned over and over again* we'll be in our heavily armed hovercraft while the world becomes on with Belarus! AaaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

David: *In machine* ELIZIVETA! NO!

Ivan: NOOOO! I WON'T! WOOOON'T! NEVEEER! *hides in corner with knees to chest and is surrounded by several hundreds of Belarus'*

The Belarus' surrounding Ivan: MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! *they begin to fight each other, and in the end, only the original Belarus is alive, and she destroys the cloning machines*

Natalia: YOU WILL MARRY ME, BIG BROTHER!

Ivan: NO! *hides behind Yao, who turns as pale as a sheet*

David: *knocks Natalia out*

Everyone: YAY!

David: Now that THAT mess is over with, onto the next dare!

**AutumnLeafFall:**

**by the way I have a friend who is a guy that knows about yaoi and my small group of friends so seeing a picture or something doesn't effect him any more but now onto the pixies dares so first Cullen has to sparkle in front of twilight haters and then go tell the otakus that he has a manga of it and then say that he is better then Edward Elric in every way possible**

David: HAHA! Pixie dare! This will be brilliant!

Tamaara: *from the other room* MY TWILIGHT HATEING OTUKU FRIENDS ARE #3 ON MY SPEED DIAL!

David: THANKS!

Tamaara's otaku friends: Hey.

The Pixie: *pixie uses sparkle attack! It's super affective! Pokémon Otaku #1-7 are unable to battle!* Alright, so apparently someone decided to make a manga about me. It's amazing! *dazzling smile* And that Edward over there, the short one, is a total wimp! At least I have all of my limbs! And-(before he can continue, the fangirls attack him with brutal force, along with Ed.)

David: HAH! Pokémon reference! Next set! Oh, look, a new reviewer!

**Oakstar123-**

**YES I get to join in the torture too! 8D This is awesome so far, I'm dying from laughter! Sorry, but Hetalia dares/truths are all I'm putting up, I haven't finished Black Cat (I watched that like a year ago too =_=) and I've only seen parts of FMA ^^;**

Hmmm... Truths: 1) Iggy, why did King Henry VIII have to be in denial that he didn't have a male heir cuz of his own stupid chromosomes? That totally turned your country into Protestant :U 2) Latvia, do you ever get migraines from Russia pressing on your head?

Dares: 1) Iggy has to sit in France's lap for an hour and 46 minutes exactly, if he gets up early he was to do it again double time. 2) Yao has to live on Alfred's diet until he pukes twice, while wearing a pink lolita dress and accessories shipped from Japan 3) Alfred has to apologize sincerely to Matthew for the trouble he's given him :1

Tamaara: *from other room* Yeah, I met her on Quizillia, and she's an EXELLENT writer! She wrote 7 minutes in heaven for Hetalia! *everyone hears a slapping noise and knows she just slapped her hand over her mouth*

Francis: Ohonhon, so you read things of that genre?

Kiku: *mad blush*

Tamaara: NEVER MIND!

David: *giggle* On with the set… Iggy?

Arthur: DON'T CALL ME THAT! And to answer your question, I honestly have no idea.

David: Okay… Raivis?

Raivis: Y-yes, o-o-occasionally…

David: NOW THE DARES!

Arthur: NO! NOT THAT FROG!

Tamaara: *from other room* Kiku, be a dear and get me some pictures of this, please.

Kiku: *slight blush* Hai, Tamaara-Chan

Francis: *beckons Arthur with a finger* come sit… I won't bite

Arthur: The only thing that drives me to do this is my fear of our beloved hostess… *takes a seat in Francis' lap*

Francis: *wraps his arms around Arthur's waist, and he blushes madly. He then whispers something into Arthur's ear, causing him to blush even more. Kiku is snapping pictures at inhuman speed*

David: Gross… Okay, next,, Yao needs to survive on Alfred's diet until he pukes twice. Alfred, give Yao a copy of your daily meals.

Alfred: Sure thing! *hands Yao a 5 mile long list* there!

Yao: THIS IS ALL IN ONE DAY, ARU!

Alfred: Yepperdoodles!

Yao: I am going to die, Aru…

David: Oh yeah, you have to wear this Lolita dress and accessories …

Yao: Fine, Aru… *puts on the frilly dress handed to him*

David: And last, but certainly not least… Alfred, apologize to your twin brother for all of the crap you have put him through!

Alfred: Sorry*childish voice*

David: SINCERELY!

Alfred: Fine! Mattie, I am so sorry for being the asshole of the world and you being blamed for it. And I'm sorry for all those time I nailed you with baseballs, and I'm sorry about your pet turtle when we were younger, and I'm sorry that I call you by the wrong name, and I'm sorry I always forget about you, and I'm sorry for stealing your girlfriend when we were 14.

Matthew: I accept all of your apologies. *Adorable brotherly embrace… NOT TODAY, CANADAXUS FANGIRLS!*

Arthur & Francis: It's good to see them getting along so well again…

David: well, that's it! We don't own the animes used!


	19. speed dial?

*everything is peaceful and normal*

Arthur: *Blushing madly, he has 30 minutes to go before getting out of Francis' lap*

Yao & Alfred: *munching on hamburgers, Yao is yet to vomit*

Train: *downing a bottle of milk*

Tamaara: *can be heard in the other room quietly singing to herself, and David could not stand the noise of the yaoi anymore, so she now has headphones*

Ed:*looking at Train with a disgusted look on his face*

Roy:*starting a fire in the small fireplace*

David: *glaring down the computer*

Everyone else:*going about their normal business*

David: Hey, we got a few reviews!

**Oakstar123:**

***crawls under rock in shame of Tamaara's slip of the tongue and writes down**

**review on paper* I'm afraid I only have dares :U**

**Alfred has to read an extremely long, intelligent, boring textbook and**

**understand it all :V 2) Lovi has to eat nothing but potatoes for the rest of**

**the game c:**

David: HAHA! ALFRED! *laughing himself to tears* HAHAHA!

Alfred: So you don't think I'm smart? The hero is brilliant!

David: *regains his composure and hands Alfred a textbook on _"the theory of medical sciences"_… let's just say it's almost as wide as he is tall*

Alfred: *jaw drops* WAHHHH?

David: Hey, if you start now, you may be finished by supper… in two weeks!

Feliciano: *looks over next dare* Hey! My frattilo will be be comeing, ~Ve! YAY!

Tamaara: HE IS #9 ON MY SPEED DIAL!

David: wow... I really want to see her speed dial list sometime... *dials 9* Moshimoshi?*pause* Yeah, This is David. *pause*None of your business! *pause* don't be a potty mouth! *pause* you know where our apartment is, right? *pause* cool. Can you come over? *pause* Right now! *pause* It's a surprise! *pause* because if you don't, I'll tell everyone about that thing! *pause* Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! *pause* yeah, I know all about it! And come over right now or it won't be so secret anymore! *pause* how fast can you get here? *pause* Come on! 3 hours? *pause* Yes, I know that we live all the way across the continent… *pause* alright, see you then! Bye! *hangs up*

Kiku: If I may ask, what did you threaten him with?

David: Nothing. As you know, Italians are not the most intelligent, so I used reverse psychology and tricked him into thinking I know a secret of his. Works every time.

Kiku: I am proud to have such an intelligent citizen!

David: Thank you! Let's go onto the next set while we wait for Lovino to get here!

**Georgester101:**

**Envy- how dare you use half my dare?**

(goes and turns Dante and all envys friends into a philosophers stone)

now you MUST do what I say! Into the rabid, armed, radioactive fangirl pit, or you will be absorbed into my philosophers stone which btw contains the souls of 10 000 fangirls

Envy: *goes down without a fight*

David: AW! Your no fun! Anyway, that's the end. Next chapter, Tamaara will be out of the yaoi room, so cook up some especially evil dares for her! Bye Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Tamaara: *in corner mumbling something about Kiku*

David: What, no big intro?

Tamaara: *mumble, mumble* what did you say just now, mint bunny? *mumble, mumble*

Arthur: HAHA! SHE CAN SEE THEM TOO!

Yao: *just finished puking for the fifth time over his hamburger diet* Considering that she has been mentally unstable ever since she left that room, Aru, that doesn't help your case, Aru…

Arthur: *dejected*

Kiku: I can't help but feel at reast partiarry responsible for this… I am the one who said I would go on a date with her…

David: Does that mean you're not going to? *gives Kiku the "you are NOT going to mess with my best friend's heart" glare*

Kiku: O-of c-c-corse I will! I would never treat a woman with such cruelty!

David: *glares daggers at Kiku* you better not f**k with her head or I swear you will not live to see your next birthday! *sheer demonic aura that puts Ivan to shame*

Kiku: *tremble*

*the door slams open and Lovino bursts in the room*

Lovino: I'ma… here…

Feliciano: Frattilo! You made it! *glompage*

Lovino: GET OFF ME!

David: Now that you're here, you have to… *drum roll* EAT POTATOES FOR THE REST OF THE GAME!

Lovino: *he then put up a very bad temper tantrum and for your convenience we will not show all language used*

Tamaara: SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO HAVE A DECENT CONVERSATION! *goes back to mumbling*

Everyone but Arthur: *sweatdrop* -_-'

Arthur: *has joined her in the corner*

David: Let's… start the first set…

**Oakstar123:**

**To David: Your reverse psychology = genius  
Truths: 1) Japan: Are you sure you live alone? 2) Germany: Do you still have your porn box? lD *evil cackle*  
Dares: 1) Train: Switch from milk to coffee, you have to have some in the cup at all times and drink it with no more than 5 minute intervals. 2) David: hug Japan for 20 seconds! :D *is more of a torture for Japan* 3) Tamaara: Videotape them hugging while wearing a panda costume oAo"**

David: Well thank you!

Kiku: Hai, I rive alone! Arthur is a nutjob!

Arthur: No, good sir, I assure you I am nothing of the sort! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEE THEM DOSEN'T MEAN THEY DON'T EXSIST!

David: Okey-dokey… Ludwig!

Ludwig: *uber blush* yes…

David: HAHA! YOU JUST GOT ASKED THAT BY A GIRL! HAHA! *laughing himself to tears and clutching his sides*

Ludwig: I WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD! *pulls out pistol*

Tamaara: *who has finally recovered* whoa, slow down tiger. He didn't mean it… *elbows David* RIGHT!

David: YES, OF CORSE!

Tamaara: Onward! Train, here is some coffee…

Train: *passes out*

Tamaara: Next!

Elizaveta: Tamaara, I thought you would be more upset about the next dare…

Tamaara: Nah, this is my best friend and future husband, who are HOPEFULLY both straight. They should get to be friends.

Kiku: *flinches at the title of "future husband"*

Tamaara: *whips out video camera* ok, you can hug now!

Kiku: YOU INVADE MY PERSOAL SPACE! *hyperventilating*

Tamaara: You can do it, Kiku! Just 5 more seconds! 4… 3… 2… ONE!

*Kiku shoves David off of him*

Tamaara: NEXT SET!

**AutumnLeafFall:**

**OMG IT FINALLY LET ME LOGIN! And since I couldnt review last time this time Romano has to make out with spain for a half hour ni front of everyone, Germany has to dress as Holy Roman Empire and Italy in a maids dress that looks like the one from when he was Chibitalia to prove that Holy Rome is Germany to all of those who havent figured it out yet, Canada has to stay on the show till it ends and I give him, Prussia, Kumajiro, and maple syrup (from Canada where its the good and real stuff) for life and thats all I got for today**

Lovino: NO WAY I AM TOUCHING THAT (insert fav string of curses here* in front of anyone!

Tamaara: Oh yes you will! That is the ONE freaking pairing I support!

Antonio: You shouldn't be so embarrassed, Lovi. We do it all the time at home…

Lovino: SHUT UP YOU SPAINISH BASTARD!

Francis: I can handle this, Ma chéri.

Tamaara: How many times have I told you not to call me that?

Francis: Too many… *walks over to Lovino and whispers something in his ear, causing him to blush furiously, then he basically tackles Antonio to the ground with a kiss *

*thirty minutes laaater*

Tamaara: *shielding her eyes* GO INTO THE GUEST ROOM OR SOMETHING! THIS IS TOO MUTCH!

*the pair happily take her advice*

Tamaara: YOU BETTER FREAKING SANATIZE THAT ROOM! Alright now that that's over with, next dare. Ludwig and Feli, your up.

*David uses his chibi powers to transform the two*

Tamaara: KWAII! OMG, its HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE! Oh, wait, I don't like him. When I was a kid, he kicked me in the shins and ran away…

Autumn: but it still proves the theory!

Fans: YAY!

Matthew: Really? I get to be in the show? That's great! And thank you for Gil and all the other gifts!

Alfred: YAY! It's Mattie! *glomp*

Tamaara: Oh, brotherly love is such a sweet thing when they are not trying to kill each other! NOT TODAY, USXCANADA FANS! Alrighty, next set!

**Georgester101:**

** all, you have seen the lengths I will go to to make you do my dares, so you better to them, or something worse will happen *evil aura***

david, i will respect your wish. tamaara must cosplay as ed, and wear a t-shirt saying 'i love hoenheim'. then you will be put in the fangirl pit which envy is in and three things will happen:

1: fangirls will do...

...stuff...

2: envy will beat you up for wearing the t-shirt

3: fangirls will attempt to kill you when they

realize you aren't Ed

Roy, read this magazine full of pictures of old nuns

Tamaara: *whips out freebie pass* HAHA! NEVER!

Roy: Okay, eww… But it's not that bad… *begins to thumb through magazine*

David: Well that's it!

Tamaara: PLESE send us reviews! We own nothing!


	21. Chapter 21

Tamaara: Hello! *btw, she is wearing a panda suit*

Yao: KWAII, ARU! YOUR IN A PANDAAAA SUIT, ARU!

Tamaara: Yes, that I am!

David: If I may ask… WHY?

Tamaara: I forgot the other part of Oakstar123's dare.

David: oh.

Tamaara: Oh, and by the way, I am tired of writing out "Oakstar123", So now I will simply call her "oak". And With "georgster101", I will simply refer to as "George". "Anime-KYAfan2" is now "KYA". All because I am too lazy to type their full names!

David: Wow…

Tamaara: With that aside, let's start!

**Autumn: **

**Ed and Roy you two have to do . . . things in the bedroom and it must be recorded! Also dont forget you cant get out of my dares. America you have to watch all the episodes of A haunting with is a great show they sadly dont show any more about ghosts. ruth question for France how many times have you hit on Iggy and have done it with him? Then lastly England everyone has to call you Iggy for the next 10 rounds!**

Tamaara: Ed… Roy… EWWW! That is… disturbing! But fine! Roy, you better freaking sanitize that bedroom!

Roy: Fine

*once they are in the room*

Tamaara: Okay, who wants to be our pervert ninja?

*all eyes are directed at Ludwig*

Ludwig: Vhat?

Tamaara: You proved your stalker skills when getting us those pictures of Kiku and Hercules!

Kiku and Hercules: WHAT?/NANI?

Tamaara: Nothing…

Ludwig: Fine, I vill do it!

David: Now, Alfred, Your turn!

Alfred: As long as someone will watch them with me…

Tamaara: I will!

Alfred: YAY!

*the two go into Tamaara's room (which has a huge T.V.) to watch them*

_Several minutes later_

Alfred: I'M SCARED! HOLD ME! *begins to sing loudly to himself*

Tamaara: Al, calm down it's just a… WOAH! YOU ARE WAY TOO CLOSE TO ME!

Alfred: WAHHH! HEEEELP ME! THE GHOST IS GOING TO GET MEEE!

Tamaara: Calm down! ALFRED FRANCIS [1] JONES!

David: On with the truths!

Francis: Hmmmm…. Let's think… I have totally lost track of how many times… For both questions, that is my answer.

Iggy: YOU MAY NOT REFER TO ME AS THAT!

David: too late! We already put that as your name when you speak!

Iggy: NO FAIR!

David: Lets… go onto the next set…

**Oak:**

**Tamaaraaaaa you totally forgot the panda costume D**

AutumnLeafFall: I thank you with Canadian pride for having Mattie stay 8D

*gives China Shinatty-chan merchandise* I won't take responsibility if you have a heart attack

OKAY ONTO THE REAL SHIZ:

Truths: 1) Lovi: Do you have a strange kink of getting tied up? /brick'd/ Ludwig: You never answered the question lD

I'm out of dares :/ FOR NOW

FAREWELL NEW FOUND FRIENDS~

Yao: YAY, ARU!

Lovino: NO, I DO NOT HAVE A KINK OF GETTING TIED UP!

Ludwig: I did answer the question! I do have a box that I am ashamed of! *mad blush*

David: That was short… anyway, onward to the next set!

**Gorge: **

**Same dare, Tamaara. or Kiku dies. And I stole the rest of your freebie passes. And Kiku is already in a secret execution/torture chamber.**

***just for reminders, the last dare was:***** david, i will respect your wish. tamaara must cosplay as ed, and wear a t-shirt saying 'i love hoenheim'. then you will be put in the fangirl pit which envy is in and three things will happen:**

1: fangirls will do...

...stuff...

2: envy will beat you up for wearing the t-shirt

3: fangirls will attempt to kill you when they discover that you are not Ed* 

David: TAMAARA, COME HITHER!

*Tamaara walks into the room, cloths crooked, hair messed up, and Alfred attached to her*

David: Are you sure ALL you did was watch movies? *wink wink, nudge nudge*

Tamaara: YES! MY HEART BELONGS TO KIKU!

Kiku: *inches away*

David: *reads the dare out loud*

Tamaara: *is stunningly calm* Alright. *steals Ed's cloths*

Ed: HOW DO MY CLOTHS FIT YOU?

Tamaara: What do you mean? (Note: Tamaara is about as tall as Sealand)

Ed: You… you know! *gestures to her chest*

Tamaara: I don't know… anyway, into the fangirl pit I go... I MUST SAVE KIKU! *leaps into pit of fangirls, but screams can be heard and she comes out unscathed several moments later, holding her trusty Katana and bow*

David: Oh yes, I forgot that she was the queen of fans…

George: Curses!

Tamaara: *brings back supporting a bruised Kiku* Are you okay?

Kiku: 私を保存していただきありがとうございます [2]

Tamaara: これからはもっと注意してください！私はあなたのために気にあなたがけがをする必要はありません！ [3] *tears in eyes*

Kiku: 私は自動車のないことをお詫び。泣かないでください[4]

Tamaara: おバカ [5]*kisses Kiku* (DEAL WITH IT, FELLOW KIKU FANGIRLS!)

Everyone but David: What? *so confused*

David: AWWWW! KWAII!

Kiku: *uber blush*

David: Well, that's just about it! See you next time!

Some translations for your convince

[1] We just guessed the "f" in Alfred F. Jones was "Francis"

[2] thank you for saving me

[3] Please be more careful in the future! I care for you and do not want you to get hurt!

[4] I apologize for being so carless. Please don't cry

[5] You're an idiot


	22. France Smart!

David: Hello everyone!

Matthew: Doesn't Tamaara almost always do the openings?

David: Yeah, but she's not here at the moment.

Ivan: Where is our hostess, Da? *absently twirls pipe in hand*

David: *sweatdrop* She just went on her promised date with Kiku. I have no idea when they will be back.

Yao: Aww, my little brother is growing up, Aru!

David: But luckily, I have our "pervert ninja" tailing them.

*suddenly David's phone rings. The tone is "we cry"-the script*

David: Shut up, it's her!

*silence fills the room*

David: もしもし？ [1]*pause*よし。注意してください [2]*snaps phone shut*She will be home in half an hour. They are leaving the restaurant now.

Francis: Ooh, where did zey go?

David: I think she said something about a fancy Italian place out in the city.

Feliciano: Ah, they went for pasta! She has good taste, Ve!

David: Yep, she loves her Italian food.

Ed: well what do we do while she's gone? We can't play without a hostess…

Ludwig: *bursts into the room, video camera in hand* I got everything we need! They are on their way here right now!

David: that should give us a few minutes to look over the footage…

Everyone: *crowds around Ludwig*

David: Wait, this won't do. Let's plug it up to the TV.*hooks up video camera*

Tamaara: We're back!

David: HOLY SH*T! *whispers* hide the f***ing camera!

Tamaara & Kiku: What is that?

David: N-nothing! W-we were just anxiously awaiting your arrival! *cheesy smile*

Tamaara: Kowichi David Minimoto, if you don't tell me what Feli has behind his back I swear you will die a fiery painful death at the hands of Ivan and me.

Ivan: oh, a killing spree, Da? That will be great fun! *innocent smile*

David: IT WAS LUDWIG'S IDEA! *cowers behind Kiku*

Tamaara: WHAT WAS LUDWIG'S IDEA?

Ludwig: YOU LIAR! *points gun at David*

David: Okay, okay, it was all me!

Tamaara: Feli, hand whatever is behind your back to me.

Feliciano: HERE! *shoves camera at her* PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!

Tamaara: *looks video camera over * so you taped our date…. *demonic aura that makes the windows shatter and the electricity go out*

Feliciano: IT'S DARK! IMA SCARED! *latches onto Ludwig*

David: WE GOT REVEIWS! WILL THAT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?

Tamaara: maybe... *looks over review and passes out*

David: Is it really that bad? *looks at review and passes out*

Kiku: I will take a rook at this… *looks at dare and gets a look of terror on his face…*

Ed: well, read it!

Kiku: H-h-hai…

**George:**

**must...**

get...

revenge...

on...

tam(you're shortenning my name so ill shorten yours)...

and...

david...

(goes and steals david and tams freebie passes and burns them)

now...

go do

...

things...

...

in public...

Everyone: *gasp!*

Yao: Oh my, Aru…

Feliciano: But Tammy-chan is in love with Kiku, Ve!

Ivan: *is chasing George with pipe*

Train: That's sick!

Francis: Lucky…

Everyone: FRANCE!

Francis: what?

Tamaara: *groggily opens eyes*何が起こったのですか？私はこの恐ろしい夢を私は彼女の黙示録の計画を台無しにしたため、ジョージという名前の怒っている校閲者が私の親友と気にいらないかを余儀なくされるとしていたていた... [3]

Kiku: すみませんが、あなたはまったく夢を見ていなかった [4]*sweatdrop*

Alfred: Speak freaking English once in a while! No one else can understand a word your saying!

Kiku: I am sorry. When she speaks my language, my automatic reaction is to speak in the same format.

David: *groggily opens eyes* I just had the strangest dream that… *looks up at cast* Tammy, I think I may have gotten into the _sake _[5] again…

Francis: If you do not want to do something, ma chéri, there is almost always ways to get out of it… *whispers something in Tamaara's ear*

Tamaara: *hugs Francis tightly* you're a genius!

Francis: *smirk* of corse I am, ma chéri… but my knowledge dose come at a price… *his hand gets a _little _too close to Tamaara's "vital regions"*

Tamaara: *NINJA CHOP IN THE THROAT!*

Iggy: Wow… that was amazing!

Tamaara: Martial arts classes pay off!

David: Anyway, you called him a genius, what was his idea?

Tamaara: Our beloved evil reviewer did not specify what kind of "things" we had to do! Lets build a lemonade stand!

_*three hours laaaaater*_

Tamaara: That was fun! Next reviewer!

**Autumn:**

**sorry Tamaara but the rest of my freebie passes (only about 5) I give to Ed and if you try to steal anyone else's then I will lock you in a room for the rest of your life forcing you to watch RoyxEd yaoi kolkolkolkolkolkolkol**

any ways since I'm in a good mood China you get a pass where Russia will not be able to stalk you for a full 24 hours and Ed you get a growth potion that will make you grow 3 feet

Tamaara: NO!

Ed & Yao: YAY!

Ivan: *depressed*

David: No truths or dares? That's strange, considering this is AUTUMN we're talking about…

Autumn: You prefer I be evil?

David: No, NOT AT ALL!

Tamaara: NEXT!

**Oak:**

**8DDDDDD /died from that last part/ uh... dares! 1) Bring Liet in! Please? Please please please please please please? 2) Iggy: show us yer black magic :D Truthssss... ggnjrgjojngere _llll 1) Canada! I dare you to offer free health care to anyone who comes to you with a scraped anything! /shot for lame-ass dare/**

Tamaara: I am So happy! Toris is so adorable!

Toris: Hello! How are you!

Tamaara: Excellent! And you yourself?

Toris: Great!

Iggy: Sure why not?

Tamaara: YAY!

Iggy: Do you have something to draw with?

Tamaara: *holds out purple crayon*

Iggy: That works…

_*five minutes later, he manages to summon the one and only… IVAN!*_

Iggy: NOT AGAIN!

Tamaara: He's not THAT evil… he's cute!

Ivan: Become one with mother Russia, Da?

Tamaara: Ivan, we've had this talk…

Ivan: It's okay, soon all will become one with mother Russia… *purple aura/childish grin*

Tamaara: *shiver*

Matthew: Okay…

David: Well, that's it! We don't own any anime used!

[1]hello?

[2]Alright, be careful.

[3] What happened? I had this terrible dream I was going to be forced to do something with my best friend by an angry reviewer named George because I ruined her apocalypse plan...

[4] I'm sorry, but you were not dreaming at all

[5]Sake is a very good Japanese wine


	23. gender bend!

_All is normal in the O'merry household _

Lovino: *sulkily eating potatoes*

Oak: *clinging to Toris*

Toris: *sighing*

Tamaara: *singing quietly to herself while preparing a lunch of fried bass, steamed rice with soy sauce, and miso soup*

Kiku: *helping Tamaara cook*

Francis: *flirting with Iggy*

Iggy: *repeatedly smacking the Frenchman*

Ludwig: *scribbling away in his diary*

Feliciano: *reading over Ludwig's shoulder*

Tamaara: LUNCH IS READY!

Everyone:*runs to Tamaara's surprisingly huge dining room with a long Oakwood table and they all take a seat. Tamaara and Kiku (both wearing aprons around their waists and handkerchiefs on their heads) brought out enormous amounts of the food and the hungry nations/alchemists/military personnel/assassins/sweepers/reviewers/etc. dug in.*

Alfred: dis ish[1] *swallow* wonderful!

Iggy: Don't speak with your mouth full, git!

Tamaara: thank you Alfred.

George: *is refusing to eat* I think she poisoned it!

Oak: Don't be ridiculous! This is amazing!

Tamaara: *Smiles boldly* You can't forget Kiku, he helped me and gave me the recipe!

Kiku: *blush* It was no trouble

_An hour later, everyone is finished with the meal and they move into the living room_

Tamaara: I guess we should start the round now…

**Autumn:**

**dont be depressed Russia I got something even better for you *hands over a video recorder* China getting undressed so have fun with that X3**

and since you mentioned it everyone has to gender bend for the next two rounds and Envy you are not allowed to transform back into a he/she same as Iggy isnt allowed to use magic to change back.

Then I got a black cat named Shadow for you Greece! Nobody tells otooto baka about this since he's his cat but anways I gotta truth adn dare for Tamaara why dont you have any other friends on? and any other friends you got you gotta bring on and they get to stay till it ends and also get 10 freeie passes each X3 also no stealing cause I will find out kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol

Ivan: *takes video camera carefully and smiles at Autumn* Thank you very much! Become one with mother Russia, Da?

Autumn: -_-'*sweatdrop*

Yao: NO, ARU!

Tamaara: I will give you my panda nightlight if you do…

Yao: Well…

Tamaara: So strip!

Yao: fine, Aru! *strips with Ivan filming*

Tamaara: NOT IN HERE YOU PANDA LOVING TWIT! GO IN THE SPARE ROOM OR SOMETHING! THERE ARE CHILDREN AND INNOCENT ADULTS IN HERE!*pushes Ivan into the room and pushes Yao on top of him, then slams and locks the door*

Yao: HELP ME TAMAARA, ARU!

Tamaara: I highly doubt that he will kill you, so have fun! *mischievous grin*

David: Why did you do that? I thought Yao was your friend…

Tamaara: That is one of the VERY few yaoi pairings I support!

David: As in… you support more than that one?

Tamaara: Yeah, but only two other ones.

_*everyone just stares blankly at her… 0.0*_

Tamaara: Don't be like that! Otherwise, I hate yaoi!

0.0

Tamaara: Really! Shove royxed in my face and you will die a fiery painful death!

0.0

Tamaara: Die…

David: this is awkward… next dare! Wait… no! I am NOT using my gender bender powers! I DON'T WANNA BE A GIRL!

*no one else is putting up a fight*

David: Fine! *uses magical gender bender powers*

Feliciano: Ve! I am so pretty!

Kiku: This is very awkward…

Ed: I DIDN'T GROW!

Tamaara: We should have changed clothes first… HEY ED, I DID GET TALLER!

Yao: *from the other room* WHAT JUST HAPPENED, ARU?

Tamaara: Let's go to the store and buy some new clothes… Who volunteers to go with me?

_Silence_

Tamaara: Well don't all jump at once!

_**Silence**_

Tamaara: COME ON!

_**SILENCE**_

Tamaara: I'll pick people if I don't get volunteers!

_*Francis, Eve, Riza, Feli, and Kiku ended up going with Tamaara*_

_Transition: At the store_

Tamaara: Alright, we are power shopping! We need clothes for Yao, Ivan, Hercules, Toris, Ravis, Eduard, Ed, Roy, Ludwig, David, Im Young Soo, Elizaveta, you 5, train, Sven, Lovino, Hercules, Antonio, Gilbert, Iggy, Alfred, Jean, Envy, Sephiria, Belze, myself, and Matthew. Am I forgetting anyone?

Feli: Nope!

_Fast fwd: back at home!_

Everyone: Thank you for the clothes!

Tamaara: No problem! I went through a LOT of trouble to get them… *death glare at Francis* Who knew that a change of gender has no affect on how PERVERTED someone can be!

Francis: *gives Tamaara bambi eyes* But how was I supposed to know that *is slapped by Tamaara*

Tamaara: DON'T YOU EVEN GO THERE! And that isn't cute, it's really creepy!

David: ANYWAYS! Hercules, Autumn got you a kitten named Shadow!

Hercules: *wakes up and rubs his eyes, then slowly takes the Kitten* Thank you, Autumn. *begins to stroke the kitty*

Autumn: No problem!

David: and the truths/Dares for Tamaara!

Tamaara: yes, I do have other friends! And fine, Next Chapter I will bring on my friend Squirrel.(Squirrel IS a person, we just call him that because he has the attention span of a squirrel)

David: Awesome.

Tamaara: NEXT!

**George: **

**i feel like being nice today so,**

father and truth, use your god powers to turn time to Christmas!

Freebie passes for everyone! (except Tamaara, she gets a lump of coal)

_and suddenly, it's Christmas!_

Tamaara: *shivers* IT'S THE MIDDLE OF FREAKING SPRING! HAVE YOU SEEN FREAKING WINTER IN FREAKING IRELAND!

Feli: Isa cold!

Tamaara: No freaking duh!*puts on sweater*next set!

**Oak:****YAY /clings to Liet/**

uhmm I can't think of anything right now D: *keeps getting distracted by the flag outside* njnerkfnee um... FRANCE! Have you ever made a inanimate object lose it's virginity? You know /you/ of all people could do it~!

Francis: Yes, in fact! It was about 300 years ago and…

Tamaara: Shut your big French pie hole if you don't want to freaking die!

Francis: I thought we were friends!

Tamaara: Not when your being a perv!

David: Well, that's IT! WE OWN NOTHING!

[1] "This is" It's Alfred's language when his mouth is full


	24. Ludwig starring as Gilbird!

Tamaara: Hiyas!

Everyone else: *irritated about the gender bend*

David: why are you so cheery?

Tamaara: I brought Squirrel!

David: Oh no! Isn't squirrel that annoying American you met in Texas?

Squirrel: (a quick description: he has shaggy black hair, piercing electric blue eyes, and is as tall as Alfred. He is very Tan. Also, He talks very fast and has the attention span of a squirrel, earning his nickname)I can't believe I'm here!

Tamaara: Everyone, this is squirrel.

Kiku: Konnichiwa.

Feli: Ciao!

Yao: Nǐ hǎo!

Ivan: privet . Stanʹte odnim s materʹyu Rossii , da ?[1]*purple aura*

Toris: *shakes his head vigorously*

Squirrel: The spaz over there says no, so I'll go with that.

Toris & Tamaara: *Facepalm*

Tamaara: So, Squirrel watches black cat and fma, but he doesn't watch hetalia. Btw, just if your wondering, he is from America. I met him when I went to Texas as a child and I recently found him again!

Alfred: Rock out! So I have a totally awesome citizen here? Cool, it's nice to meet you, dude!

*they engage in a irrelevant conversation about aliens*

Iggy & Francis: Typical American…

David: While those two socialize, let's start this round!

**George:**

**i use the philosiphers stone from earlier to change back, and i give myself author-level powers with it!**

truth and father, send us to somewhere temperate and make it christmas.

freebie passes for everyone except tamaara, who gets a lump of coal. also, the following characters may exchange the freebie pass for the following:

ed - growth elixer (its actually milk, but don't tell him

italy- PASTA!

roy, germany, jenos, creed, havoc, francis- dirty magazines

al and/or greece - cats

russia - new, armor-piercing, spiked, fortified pipe!

canada - maple syrup and pancakes

america - burgers

hawkeye and/or train - more bullets

may chang - autographed picture of alphonse

and thats all i can think of.

*they end up in Seychelles*

Seychelles: Hey guys!

Everyone: Hey!

George: That's better. Tamaara can enjoy her lump of coal here…

Tamaara: Can anyone even remember when she started hating me?

David: When you ruined her fist three apocalypse plans.

*everyone exchanges the freebie passes for the items listed (much to Ed's despair)*

Squirrel: ooh, this is fun! Next, next!

**Oak:**

**... *is too busy laughing her ass off at the gender bend, but manages to recover.***

Sorry about that truth, Tamaara ^^; uhh... Germany has to pretend to be Gilbird for the next 3 rounds~

Oh, and Happy Easter everyone~ :D

Tamaara: Happy late Easter!

Ludwig: NO VAY!

Gilbert: Does he have to sit on my head like that awesome bird always does?

Tamaara: Because I will be nice and don't want him to break your neck, he can cheep and peck the ground until round 27. Kay?

Ludwig: NEIN!

Tamaara: Oh… Yes… You… WILL!

Ludwig: 8dose what he is told to do reluctantly*

David & Alfred: *rolling around on the floor laughing*

Ludwig: *glare that would even make Ivan pee himself*

Tamaara: *shiver* Alright, next set…

**Autumn:**

**Tamaara I dare you to name the other yaoi parings you like and the ones you do like you gave to watch them going at it for the whole round and also France can be turned back this round cause I forgot how creepy he looks when he is a she**

Tamaara: *only sees the first part of the dare* Ok. I like SpainXRomano, PrussiaXcanada, RussiaXchina, and SwedenXfinland. That is all.

Autumn: But what about the rest of the dare?

Tamaara: *looks back over dare, and her eyes grow huge*

Her fav pairing characters: *mad blush*

Tamaara: W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-why m-me?

David & Squirrel:*push all characters into the spare bedroom, then Tamaara*

David: Since this round is over, she can spend all of next round in there. Anyway, Bye Bye! We do not own Hetalia, Black cat, Or fma.

[1]Hello. Become one with mother Russia, Da?


	25. Chapter 25

David: *depressed, complete with depression marks and in emo corner surrounded by an eerie blue aura* oh… are we starting? Hi, readers…

Tamaara: *her depressed aura carries from the other room*

Feli: Why so down, Ve? I know, I will make you get better pasta!

David: *accepts pasta* Thank you Feliciano… It's at times like these when we need support the most….

Tamaara: *from the other room* our lives realllllly suck right now!

Squirrel: *also very depressed* our readers must hate us!

David: We only got one review for last chapter!

Sven: Well, let's read it and hopefully cheer you three up!

**Oak:**

**D: I'd save you Tamaara, but... I'm not a hero, even though I'm an American citizen...**

GEORGE HAS TO SUBMIT ALL OF THEIR WORLD DOMINATION PLANS TO ME SINCE GINGERS WILL OBVIOUSLY RULE THE WORLD :1

anddddd IVAN. Who /has/ become one with you?

Alfred: WE CAN'T HAVE THAT! We must get you to begin hero training right away!

Squirrel: ooh, can I come?

Alfred: Sure dude, you are a citizen after all,

George: NOO!

Tamaara: Well, since gingers WILL rule the world, I suggest you hand them over.

George: What if I don't waaant toooo!

Tamaara & Ivan: *the most terrifying glare in human history… IN UNISON!*

George: HERE!*shoves over the plans to Ludwig*

Ludwig: Vielen Dank

David: I was short, but since our readers apparently don't love us anymore...

Squirrel: But sirously, we need more reveiws if we want to keep this up. Tell your freinds!


	26. Crossplay?

Tamaara: *up and happy again* Hello! How is everyone?

Everyone: *the regular responses of "good, could be better, fine"*

Lovino: *eating potatoes*

Ludwig: *much to his despair, still being Gilbird*

Alfred: *leading his "hero training" with squirrel and Oak*

David: I am happy everything is back to normal!

Tamaara: Me too! YAY! Normalcy!

Ed: You call us being in your oh-so-small apartment normal?

Tamaara: Bear with me Ed, if you saw my day to day life you would truly believe that having alchemists, Personified countries, military officials, sweepers, and assassins all in one painfully small apartment was normal.

Train: I don't even WANT to know what your daily is made up of then!

*everyone agrees*

Tamaara: Okay, let's get started!

**Autumn: **

**that is sad that only one person reviewed but I GOT NO DARES! So how about (because Iam completely bored and have a twisted mind) Rochu mpreg and Tamaara you have to let Poland dress you up with make up till this fanfiction ends and Hungary can help if she wants to also Prucan mpreg cause those two are cute**

Tamaara: I apologize Autumn, but did I not say "no serious yaoi" in the description?

Autumn: Yeah…

Tamaara: I do love both of those pairings, but please, no mpregs! And about that other thing…

Feliks: Omg, I get to, like, do your makeup and stuff?

Tamaara: Oh dear lord, NO!

David: A little thing about Tamaara: she is the definition of tomboy…

Tamaara: *smacks David*

David: Hey! I didn't say anything bad! You're not ugly and all that, you just hate makeup!

Tamaara: *smacks David again*

Elizaveta: Come on Tamaara, It'll be fun!

Tamaara: No

Elizaveta: Please?

Tamaara: NO!

Elizaveta: Kiku, some help please?

Kiku: *makes his "why me?" face*

Elizaveta & David: You're the only one who can ever get through to her!

Kiku: Fine. Tamaara-chan? あなたがしてください彼らはあなたのメイクや服をさせてもらえますか？私はあなたがかわいいと思うよ！[1]

Tamaara: *glares daggers at David* that was a dirty trick! But fine, if Kiku says so…

David: VICTORY!

Tamaara: Next freaking review!

**Oak**

**YES! I get to be a HERO!**

:1 Psh, c'mon reviewers. Don't make me enslave all of you /cough/Iwasgoingtoanyways/cough/ And thank you very much *takes them from Ludwig* D

...Ivan, you never answered my question ;_;

Uh... Is Roy in here? I forgot... WELL HE HAS TO ZAP BELARUS WITH HIS LIGHTNING. Because apparently he has some :l *doesn't watch FMA, just saw a picture of him with electricity*

Hoping you guys get some more reviews b:Dd

Ludwig: It was my pleasure

Ivan: Well… No one yet… But soon, everyone will become one with mother Russia, Da!

Roy: How dare you forget about me! *pouts* And my alchemic ability is FIRE!

Tamaara: Chill out! She doesn't watch fma!

Roy: *pouts* Fine, I will burn the scary girl!*burns Natalia*

Ivan: THANK YOU! *embraces Roy in a bone-crushing hug*

Roy: Can't…. breath!

Ivan: I'm sorry, Da….

Tamaara: NEEEEEXT!

**George:**

**hey oak- you know those plans i gave you? they will self destruct in 3...2...1... boom!**

all authors and reviewers must cosplay as the character the author thinks is their fave.

create these completely random (and i mean random) animal pairings:

black hayate/pochi

xiao mei/china's panda

den/alexander

ivan must be nice to everyone!

thats all!

Oak: CRAP! *drops plans just before they explode*

Alfred: HAHAHAHAHAHA! THEY EXPLODED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tamaara & Iggy: Idiot…

David: Hey, the next dare is fun… OH WAIT… that means… CROSSPLAY! NOOOO!

Tamaara: this is going to be WILD guesses, so sorry if I get your fav wrong…

Tamaara- Cosplaying as Kiku

David-Cosplaying as Elizaveta

George- Cosplaying as… hmmm… lemmie guess… uh… this is hard… Matthew?

Oak-Cosplaying as Leit!

KYA- *who we haven't seen in ages* Cosplaying as Alfred

Autumn – Cosplaying as Ivan

Squirrel- Cosplaying as Roy

*this is awkward*

David: *currently in Hungary's cloths* Hahahaha… awkward…. Now for the animal pairings…

Tamaara: AWWW! SO FREAKING CUUUTE!

Squirrel: And now Ivan!

Ivan: I thought I was always kind to everyone, Da…*evil aura/grin*

David: YES YOU ARE! Bye all, see you next time! We don't own anything used!

**[1] Could you please let them do your makeup and clothes? I'm sure you'll look cute!**


	27. a proposal!

Tamaara: *out cold from a hit given by Elizaveta's famous skillet in order to get makeup on her*

Lovino: *STILL eating potatoes with a scowl*

Matthew: *cuddling Gilbert (THAT'S IT, JUST CUDDLING! NOT TODAY, FANGIRLS!)On the couch*

*Everyone else is fulfilling their normal activities*

Oak: *finally finished hero training with Alfred* I'M A HERO!

David: OH COME ON! We have enough heroes!

Alfred: There can never be enough heroes!

Everyone: *Facepalm*

Squirrel: Let's start the round already! YAY! *jumping up and down in excitement*

**George:**

**shambola ed and post-brotherhood ed, gloat to the other eds about how you are taller than they are**

hey Breda, remember that dare back in chapter 12 with black Hyate and the glass room? weeellllll, its back! with a bigger box! an you have stay-conscious pills! and joining black Hyate are den, Alexander, pochi, and all the other dogs i forgot about!

i clone ivan, pride, belarus, tamaara, gluttony, envy and autumn, and fuse them to create an uber-evil creature that answers only to me! and it will hunt down anyone besides me who touches my plans!

and on that happy *coughcough* note, thats all i have for now! see ya!

*after about two minutes of the Eds being together, a huge fight breaks out and present Ed kills all the other Eds*

Breda: HOLY SH*T NO!

*after a few minutes Mustang forces Breda into the glass box, screaming: "FACE YOUR FEARS, OFFICER!" Terrified and in a straight jacket, Breda… well he… found a reason to go and buy some new pants. His screams were past unmanly and everyone (even the ones we were convinced didn't have emotions) Fell on the ground laughing*

Tamaara: *awakens in a emerald green dress and heavy makeup, she is NOT happy, but get's over it* The next dare is impossible. Sorry, but what if only one part of the chimera got a dare/truth? That would be unfair. Sorry to be a party pooper, but yeah. 

David: Yeah… NEXT!

**Oak:**

**Much better~ :D**

Yeah for anti-girly girlness of any kind, right Tamaara? 8D *bro-fist*

George: Gaudzio pautai =3= Shikna! Atsipisk!

...jk 8D /shot for cursing in a foreign language she doesn't even speak/

Oh, and you totally nailed who I'd be cosplaying as, Tamaara b:Dd

Ah, now for the real shizzz... hm...

-ENGLAND. Come do my freakin' project I don't want to work on :1

-CHINA. Shred Shinatty-chan to the point of being described as FUBAR (who's seen that movie? Saving Private Ryan? :D) *is in a very frustrated mood, and only violence will make her satisfied*

-JAPAN. Hold Tamaara's hand for the next few rounds, I know you want to :U

Tamaara: I looked everywhere and could not identify that language! WHAT IS IT!

Iggy: Why should I?

Oak: Because I don't waaaaaaaant tooooo…

Iggy: I suppose it could be worse… *begins to work on project*

Oak: yay!

Yao: NOOOOOOOOO ARU!

Oak: YES!

Yao:*scared* N-no, A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Aru!

Tamaara: here, use this one! *holds up cat doll*

Yao: THANK YOU, ARU! *shreds doll*

David: And finally, Kiku!

Kiku: I am not comfortable in doing so.

Tamaara: OAK! YOU WILL BE MY BEST BUDDY FOREVER!

Kiku: but I just said I…

Tamaara: You half to or I'll sic Ivan on you!

Kiku: *grabs her hand*

Tamaara: *smile* Thought so!

**Autumn:**

**How bout this Russia, China, Prussia and Canada have to go out on a date (they dont have to double date cause I think we all know who that will end) and Gilbert you gotta propose to Mattie in the most romantic way you can manage (Tamaara you better help him out on it so that way it will actually turn out romantic)**

Tamaara: YAY! This is going to be fun! But I may need some help, I'm not the most romantic person around… *first pushes everyone but Gilbert into another room* ANTONIO! FRANCIS! GET YOUR PERVETED ASSES HERE! *they arrive, and suddenly it doesn't seem such a good idea to be alone in a room with the bad touch trio, so she also gets Kiku*

Francis: What is it you needed us for?

Tamaara: Your gonna have to help me figure out a way to get Gilbert to propose to Mattie in a romantic fashion!

Francis: Ohonhon, is that so? Our Gilly is growing up! So, what are you naming your children?

Tamaara: LISTEN TO ME! We need to get the straight forward bas*ard to be romantic!

Antonio: Listen, mi amigo, you need to take him to a fancy restaurant, get down on one knee when he least expects it, and…

Francis: Wait! I know a better way! Tamaara, you be Matthew, and I'll be Gilbert!

Tamaara: *plops down in the nearest chair* fine. *looks at Kiku to check if it's okay*

Kiku: I could care ress

Francis: alright! *sits across from Tamaara* Mon amour [1], you do look lovely tonight…

Tamaara: cut to the f***ing chase

Francis: You must act like mon fils[2]! He would never say such a thing!

Tamaara: FINE! Start over!

Francis: Mon amour , you do look lovely tonight

Tamaara: T-thank you, Gilbert.

Francis: But there is something I need to ask you, it is very important…

Tamaara: What ever could it be, Gilbert?

Francis: *gets down on a knee and takes Tamaara's hand* Will you marry me?

Tamaara: Yes!

Francis: *attempts to kiss Tamaara*

*right about then, a confused Train walks in*

Tamaara: *dodge* MY HEART BELONGS TO KIKU!

Kiku: *sweatdrop*

Antonio: *claps* well done! Well done!

Train: Why do I feel like I just missed something hilarious?

Gilbert: OKAY! I get it now! I'll be on my way!

Tamaara: Good luck!

_*Yao and Ivan were not seen again that night and it was later made official that Gilbert and Matthew were to be married*_

Tamaara: well isn't that a storybook ending?

David: Yep! We own nothing and please review!

**[1] My love**

**[2]My son**


	28. Canadian, please!

Tamaara: HELLO! *nervously twittles thumbs and is very skittish*

David: What's wrong Tam?

Tamaara: *whispering* the reviewers are going to come get us next chapter for posting so late!

David: *gasp* you're right!

Tamaara: *hangs her head* we kinda deserve to be punished though…

David: Yea… But let's not delay the round any longer and tick them off further!

Tamaara: Yeah

**Autumn:**

**That went over great and I really do feel sorry for you Tamaara cause I am the farthest thing from a girlygirl that you could get but then I just think about that and I crak up laughing XD Well anyways Germany, Prussia and Austria you have to do the Kaiko Bakunyu Ondo dance infront of everyone and Canada you have to sing Canadain, please after they're done with the dance**

Tamaara: I would be offended by you cracking up laughing but… PFFFFFFTTT! LOOK AT THE NEXT DARE!*collapses laughing*

Gilbert: I WILL DO THIS PROUDLY!

Roderich: I do not believe I have seen this dance…(readers, this is when you go on youtube and watch the dance)

Kiku: *set's up his laptop* Here, watch.

*All three men blush madly*

Ludwig: NO VAY!

Tamaara:

David: *fingers his shiny new shotgun* you won't?

Ludwig: NO!

David: *points gun at Feli* YOU WON'T?

Feli: PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! I HAVE FAMILY IN DUBLIN, HONEST!

David: I'm from Japan…

Feli: I HAVE FAMILY IN TOKYO, HONEST!

Ludwig: Fine! *mutters something about being Feli's babysitter under his breath*

*AND the three proceed to do the dance… CROSSPLAY AND ALL! Ludwig on the right, Gilbert in the middle, and Roderich on the right *

Matthew: *Eyes widen at the sight of Gilbert moving like that and winking at him* m-maple…

*as soon as they are done, David lowers his gun, and Tamaara stops laughing, they move on.

Matthew: M-m-m-m-maple! Please don't make me!

Gilbert: I'll duet with you!

Matthew: Gil, you really don't have to do…

Gilbert: Of corse I do!

Kiku:*on his laptop with the instrumental* whenever you're ready

Matthew: Ok…

Matthew: _Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_Even if in winter things tend to freeze_

_We've got the world monopoly on trees_

_And our country's bordered by three different seas_

Gilbert: _Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_We invented the zipper, we've got expertise_

_We made insulin to combat disease_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

Both: _Brits have got the monarchy_

_The US has the money_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with the Aussies_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

Matthew : _Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

_Where else do you find mounted police_

_Or go to the hospital and not pay fees_

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please_

Gilbert: _And when freshwater is in high demand_

_We've got the world's largest supply on hand_

_So you know that we could make a pretty good friend_

_But it's even better if you can be…_

{Chorus, both}

Matthew: _So you're thinking to yourself,_

"_How do I live in this beautiful country?"_

Both:_Well we've got some steps for you to follow…_

_STEP 1: Lose the gun_

_STEP 2: Buy a canoe_

_STEP 3: Live multiculturally_

_STEP 4: You're ready, there is no more!_

_We got beavers, cariboo and moose_

_We got buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose_

_And we're sorry about Celine Dion_

_But she did do that good song for James Cameron…_

_CHORUS_

_Brits have got the monarchy_

_The US has the money_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with the Aussies_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The Greek chilled out with Socrates_

_Can't build a wall like the Chinese_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_In Kenya they have safaris_

_We've missed lots of other countries_

Matthew: _But I know that you wanna be Canadian _

Tamaara: *dumbstruck* That was actually really good…

Alfred: My little bro… SINGS LIKE A GIRL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Gilbert then tackles Alfred*

Tamaara: lets move on…

**George:**

**envy, poison yoursef while sucking a gluestick**

iggy, go on vacation to america, and we'll see if you're still sane after that.

__Tamaara: From… George? As in Georgester101 or a different George?

Envy: *sigh* I'm going to lose regeneration power… from… a… GLUESTICK? That is really stupid, but okay…

Iggy: NOOOOOOO! *clings to Tamaara* DON'T MAKE MEEEEEE!

Tamaara: I don't want you to go to America, I'm not a fan of USXUK. I like FrUK, but fine George, he can lose his sanity in America.

David: And… that's all for this chapter! WE. NEED. MORE. THAN. TWO. REVEIWS. FOR. ! 


	29. A musical!

Tamaara: *is in a violet dress and huge heels this time*

David: *snicker*

Tamaara: shut… UP….

David: *giggles profusely*

Tamaara: Stop it!

David: *is now full out laughing*

Tamaara: KOWICHI DAVID MINIMOTO!

David: *rolling around on the floor laughing*

Tamaara: *Calmly walks over to Riza, asks to borrow a pistol, and fires several warning shots at his head, shutting him up effectively* Let's start the round.

**George101: **

**No, I'm not his other George that reviewed. And screw you other George, I was going to dare uk to do that!**

Oh well.

Izumi must train the reviewers and authors!

Tamaara: Sorry for that, other George.

Izumi: so I must train EVERYONE here?

Tamaara: Hmm, good point… just the main characters then.

*several rigorous hours of training later…*

Ludwig: That *pant* was *pant* nothing! *collapses*

Train: not… cool!

Roy: You are one hell of a woman…

Tamaara: Next set…

**Autumn: **

**YAY MATTIE AND THANK YOU GIL! Also leave me in a room with America and I can teach him a lesson but thanks for that awesome tackle! Now Iggy you gotta tell EVERYONE ON THE PLANET who you like better and then marry them (your only choices are America or France) then England you have to sing either Pub and go or Absolutely invincible British gentalman, America Hamburger street, Prussia, Mein Gott, Germany, I am German made, Italy, Lets boil hot water, Romano and Spain, The delicious tomato song, Japan, Country from where the sun rises, China, Nihao China, Russia, My heart has a light, France, Paris is indeed splendid in your perspective languages and Prussia since you joined in with Canada you can sit yours out if you want to**

Tamaara: MUSICAL! YAY!

*no one complains, she still has the pistol*

Tamaara: But first… Iggy?

Iggy: *turns a million shades of crimson* I… I… I LOVE FRANCIS! (Sorry fans, this is MY fan fiction, no USUK!)

Francis: *kisses him* Oh, Mon amour, how could you not?

Alfred: Well, in my opinion, it would be even creepier than it already is if he had proclaimed his love to me… I am kinda his son…

Iggy: Do I still have to sing?

Everyone: YES!

Iggy:

_My name is England.  
My official name is The __United Kingdom__ of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.  
It will come up in the test later! _

_Today it rains, yesterday it rained, _

_And I bet my hat tomorrow, it will rain yet again... _

_But umbrellas aren't for me, as you can see _

_I am British gentleman, gentleman, gentleman~ _

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!  
__Fish and chips__!  
All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way  
Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!  
Aha-ha-ha-haa~  
Here I go again~! _

_I'm glad that I met you!  
I mean, that is, I'm being sarcastic!  
A face is floating from that wall over there!  
Hard to Starboard! (Hard to Starboard!) _

_And then my sorcery is white, black (Whooo~!)  
Tea is obviously better than coffee  
Hot-hot-hot-hot-ho—...!  
First of all, pour the milk ahead _

_You'll die if you sit there~  
Busby's chair  
Dragged straight down to hell  
Busby, Busby  
Gather, everyone – Unicorns, Pixies,  
With the Panjandrum, let's go – to battle (to battle) _

_Hey you guys, here we go!  
Here we go? Let's go! _

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!  
Fish and chips!  
If you drink you'll understand~!  
You'll understand if you drink~!  
Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!  
A-ha-ha-ha-haa~  
So I shall proceed~! _

_Abracadabra~  
I'm gonna curse you with all my might!  
Abracadabra~  
Long live, the Queen! _

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!  
Fish and chips!  
All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way!  
Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy!  
Aha-ha-ha-haa~  
Here I go again~! _

_(Ab- Ra- Ca- Da- Bra~)  
Idiot (x31)  
America, you idiot~! _

_(Ab- Ra- Ca- Da- Bra~) _

Alfred: Here I go...

_Hey you guys! __Nufufu! _

_It's America, everybody's hero! HAHA! _

_All right! Let's go to the HAMBURGER STREET! _

_Gimme more Hamburger~ _

_Gimme more Hamburger~ _

_U__・__S__・__A OH YEAH! _

_Kinda cool, isn't it? GET IT ON _

_H__・__B__・__G Oh Yeah! _

_It's the world standard GOING ON _

_Only have a map of the United States _

_Can't sleep after watching anything scary _

_A cute, ready-for-a-fight nice guy? _

_U__・__S__・__A__HERE WE GO! _

_Gimme more hamburger _

_Gimme more hamburger _

_U__・__F__・__O__OH YEAH! _

_He's my best friend, "Tony!" _

_U__・__M__・__A OH YEAH! _

_The more unidentified, the better DREAM ON _

_Can't go without ice cream for dessert _

_I don't read the mood at all__NA HA! _

_Big and many are considered normal _

_GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER! _

_When you're cheerful__HAMBURGER__(and shake-shake) _

_Even when you're sick__HAMBURGER__(and French fries) _

_If you put it on your forehead, you'll be better in no time _

_By the way, HEY BOY! What's a cold? _

_Being positive is very _

_GREAT, GREAT, GREAT! _

_HAMBURGER STREET _

_I am the hero of this world! _

_HAMBURGER STREET _

_Let's go, if it's for justice__Yeah! _

_HAMBURGER STREET _

_I'm counting on your support__Boy & Girls _

_HAMBURGER STREET  
I won't accept any objections__HA! _

_You~ too~ Hamburger~ _

_(HA! __Dorufuu~) _

_You~ too~ Hamburger~ _

_R__・__E__・__D__HYA HO! _

_Of course red is my color, BECAUSE _

_U__・__S__・__A__OH YEAH! _

_When another country is taking charge, POWER DOWN _

_Transformation is essential for being COOL _

_I don't think about what will happen after something is made__NA hH! _

_Don't care even if someone calls me fat _

_GIVE ME__MORE__HAMBURGER! _

_When you're alone__HAMBURGER__(and shake-shake) _

_Even during a conference__HAMBURGER__(Bon Appétit!) _

_Every day, I change the seasoning so I don't grow tired of it _

_By the way,__HEY GIRL! _

_How do I lose weight! _

_Online shopping is very _

_GREAT, GREAT, GREAT! _

_HAMBURGER STREET _

_I am the leader of this conference! _

_HAMBURGER STREET _

_A plan that's super sized__Yeah! _

_HAMBURGER STREET _

_Feels like we're partying__Boy & Girls _

_HAMBURGER STREET _

_I won't accept any criticisms from England _

_If we were to compare the world to hamburger buns (Because you're stupid) _

_Cheese__・__Lettuce__・__Tomatoes and onions _

_Ketchup__・__Pickles__・__Mustard _

_Many different countries would be sandwiched together _

_And then the main attraction appears _

_The hamburger patty that everybody loves _

_That would be me, AMERICA _

_"The HERO BURGER is selling with rave reviews!" _

_HAMBURGER STREET _

_I am the hero of this world! _

_HAMBURGER STREET _

_Let's go, if it's for justice__YEAH! _

_HAMBURGER STREET _

_I'm counting on your support, BOY & GIRLS _

_HAMBURGER STREET _

_I won't accept any objections__NA HA HA HA… _

_Gimme more hamburger _

_(HA HA HA… Dorufuu~!) _

_Gimme more hamburger _

_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! _

_Thank you, thank you all for supporting me! _

_I'm leaving the rest up to you, _

_Since a hero has many things that keeps him busy! _

Tamaara: Bravo! Next is Ludwig, Gilbert decided to sit this one out.

_Ludwig: _Here I go...

_Eins, zwei, drei, Vier, Fünf  
Eins, zwei, drei, Vier, Fünf_

So etwas wie Gerechtigkeit,  
So etwas wie Glaube,  
Etwas wie Liebe,  
Sind Dinge, die ich immer dafür einsetzen,

"Achten Sie darauf, Italien! Was machst du? Hören Sie gut zu!"

Polnisch diesem Raum,  
Und nicht darüber jammern  
Schützen Sie die Reihenfolge,  
Ich bin in Deutschland

Schwarz und rot und golden sind unser Stolz,  
Unsere Leidenschaft  
Lesen Sie jedes Wort durch die manuelle,  
Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ausnahmen

Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Ich möchte einige wurst essen (ah, und Bier auch!)  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Und ich möchte es mit etwas Senf essen

Eins, zwei, drei, Vier, Fünf  
Eins, zwei, drei, Vier, Fünf

Richten Sie Ihren Rücken,  
Schneiden Sie die Luft mit der rechten Hand,  
Und legte ihn auf die Stirn  
Ich bin in Deutschland

Not ist bemüht, unseren Stolz und Loyalität  
Die Standards unserer Mütter  
Ferien sind eine Verschwendung von Zeit  
Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Verknüpfungen

Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Und ich möchte ein paar Kartoffeln essen zu  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Ich will es essen zerhackt

Gib mir eine volle weinen perfekt,  
Advance über jedes Hindernis,  
Hail to the deutschen Blutes

Die edlen grünen Rhein ist unser Stolz  
Die Wasseroberfläche unserer Väter  
Ich halte eine strenge Lehre schlechthin,  
Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Kompromisse

Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Ich möchte einige wurst essen (ah, und Bier auch!)  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Und ich möchte es mit etwas Senf essen.

"Hör auf! Egal, was auf dem Schlachtfeld geschieht dies nicht den Fokus verlieren!  
Nicht kochen Pasta!  
Nicht backen Pizza!  
Halten Sie Ihren Stolz und ertragen! Das ist alles! "

Feliciano: I love to sing, veh!

_("Ehi, questo sentimento dentro me... mi ascolterai, vero? il mio immenso... IMMENSO amore... per la pasta!") _

_Amo la pasta, si vede!  
Non riesci a capire quello che sto dicendo? _

_Ma voglio dirlo ancora e ancora  
Solo perché l'amo davvero! _

_Il mondo è fatto di  
preziosa farina ed acqua! _

_Quando guardo su verso il cielo vuoto, vedo maccheroni fluttuare lievemente  
La felicità dell'assaporarne lentamente il sapore... Dai, facciamo bollire l'acqua calda! _

_"Sono un po' stanco, mi rilasserò mangiando della pasta~" _

_La fonte della mia energia _

_Semola 100% _

_Se non mi sento bene, non me ne preoccupo _

_Domani mi caricherò al 200%! _

_Una scatola di pomodori fatata ("Wha! Sono una scatola di pomodori fatata!") _

_trasformerà quelle lacrime in un sugo! _

_Quando smette di piovere vado a trovare il mio amico, e accumulo ricordi con i ravioli _

_Da tempo voglio vedere il tuo volto sorridente... Dai, facciamo bollire l'acqua calda! _

_Quando noi due guardiamo il cielo, vediamo le stelline luccicare nel cielo notturno _

_Circonda la stella perfetta... Dai, facciamo bollire l'acqua calda! _

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta _

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta _

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta... yei! _

Lovino: Fine!

Antonio: Si!

*I KNOW that they have different solos throughout the song, I am not even going to TRY and sort that out*

_Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro _

_Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! _

_Rosso sotto e verde sopra, pomo- pomo- pomodoro! Hmph! _

_Ci sono pomodori nella mia pasta! _

_E pomodori sulla mia pizza! _

_Il mio incantevole tesoro rosso, come amo i pomodori! _

_Però _

_Wurstel e patate sono cose eretiche! _

_Mio fratello le mangia e diventa solo ancora più- più- e più macho! _

_Cosa ci fa un napoletano con la cucina giapponese, traditore! _

_"Aaaah! _

_E' Francia! Proteggimi, maledetto bastardo!" _

_("Non lasciarmi solo con quel figlio di puttana!") _

_Te ne darò un altro! Te ne darò uno bellissimo! _

_Mangia un delizioso pomodoro e vieni a ballare con me! _

_(Amore!) _

_Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro _

_Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! _

_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! _

_Sono Sud Italia!_

_"Aaah... Sto morendo di fame! Ma questo non è tutto, diavolo!" _

_Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro _

_Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! _

_Rosso sopra e verde sotto, pomo- pomo- pomodoro! Hmph! _

_Spagna ne ha presi un po'! Ne ha presi un po' da America! _

_Il tesoro nazionale del mio paese, come amo i pomodori! _

_Però _

_Non è solo per recitare parole d'amore _

_Il bicchiere di vino nella sua mano sta sempre a lucc- lucc- e luccicare _

_E quando prima ero un adorabile bambino, quando ero ignorato, che cazzo! _

_"AAAAAAAAAH! _

_Dio lo maledica! Sono sempre quello che viene preso di mira!" _

_("Spagna, bastardo, vieni a salvarmi subito!") _

_Buono il pomodoro, buono! _

_Pomodoro buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! _

_Anche il Mar Mediterraneo! O sole mio! _

_Sono Sud Italia!_

_Forse non sono utile nelle faccende _

_E mio fratello forse è migliore nell'arte e nel commercio _

_Ed a volte forse sono stupido come un uccello _

_Ma io...! Ma io...! CHIGIIIIIIII-! _

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato... _

_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!) _

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! _

_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! __Tomato!) _

_Uno__・__Due__・__Tre__・__Dai! _

_Te ne darò un altro! Te ne darò uno bellissimo! _

_Mangia un delizioso pomodoro e vieni a ballare con me! _

_(Amore!) _

_Buono il pomodoro, buono! _

_Pomodoro buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! _

_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! _

_Sono Sud Italia!_

Kiku: Hai, I will sing...

_いろはにほへとちりぬるを_

_日のいずる国ジパング_

_「改めまして 日本です__  
__趣味は空気を読んで、発言を慎むことです」_

___長い歴史の中には_

_引きこもっていた時もある_

_みなさんよりは_

_うんと爺さん東洋に浮かぶ私_

___アメリカさんの無理難題に_

_日々経験値をあげ頑張って_

_すごい色です_

_食べられませんでももらってしまう私_

___若い国にはついていけない_

_そんなことを思う日もある_

_しかし武士の魂だけは_

_忘れてはいないのです_

___小型化なら任せてください_

_色もそれぞれご用意してます_

_二次元なら体汚れません_

_心は少し汚れますが_

___いろはにほへとちりぬるを_

_日のいずる国ジパング_

___国を開いた途端に_

_驚きました激変で_

_洋服靴に力の限り！_

_でもすぐ慣れてしまう私_

_「１０年ほどいただければ__..._

___はっきりしろと言われますが_

_人よりずっと考えていて_

_だから__Yes__と__No__だけは_

_語りつくせものです_

___アレンジなら任せてください_

_カレーはパンにもご飯にも合います_

_屈辱にはとても耐えられません_

_かくなる上は切腹です__...__あら？_

___この海の上には多様な国あって_

_重んじていたこともクツガエル_

_「春は曙 __  
__夏は夜です__  
__秋は夕暮れ __  
__冬は勤めて」___

_「天を照らす 神のもと__  
__私たちの歴史をまた千年 紡ぎましょうね__..._

___花は匂えど散ってゆきます_

_月は満ちたら欠けゆくものです_

_四季の移りの香り豊かな_

_私はこの国が好きです_

___いろはにほへとちりぬるを_

_日のいずる国ジパング_

Yao: Yay, aru!

于览虚拟那边摆动（客场），假设一览于

你好Tyuugoku充分凸显

这边买东向西漫步在西（在这里）买东

你好耀眼Tyuugoku粉碎

烤北京鸭

醉螃蟹Syanhai

传统口味蛇蜥Kanton

我已经麻木辣味麻Shisen

世界上最

夸人口净

过度接触视频网站

昨晚（Gitchataaru MISUMI的）

早期人们

群儒公园

这对健康

邰持揉睡眼（雪霸国家公园-雪霸）

于览虚拟那边摆动（客场），假设一览于

你好Tyuugoku遵循丝绸之路

这边买东向西漫步在西（在这里）买东

你好小吃点心在中国上

寨沟九（让棒球）的水之谜  
长城（症状驰）横跨脊状  
武陵源（原子Buryou）的植物宝库  
黄山（黄山）Yoroshi四绝对意义

这使世界上最好的厨师  
[减法后放调味品，精致的感情]  
晚餐时间，如果没有更重要的比  
太开会迟到[的]看起来像一个反射也遗憾

大地的脉搏的感觉啊啊  
啊啊玉（玉）位点的恢复回来  
继续闪耀红色的火焰绝Yasazu去！

于览虚拟那边摆动（客场），假设一览于  
四千年历史你好Tyuugoku  
这边买东向西漫步在西（在这里）买东  
你好Tyuugoku拿起毛笔砚台  
你好Tyuugoku

Ivan: Da…

_«Я просто огромный, поэтому даже если вы прочитаете _

_руководство ко мне, вы его не поймёте, правда? _

_Не думайте, что я холодный! Я введу вас в курс дела…» _

_Лебединое озеро целиком замёрзло _

_Мне тоже уже холодно, но я терплю _

_А ещё у меня есть холм, на котором растут подсолнухи! _

_Это место называют «цундэре», но _

_Это Тундра~ _

_Меня не всегда замечают _

_А моя таинственность всех пугает _

_Гопак достаточно известен, да? _

_Держа руки друг у друга за спиной, они довольно таки энергично и _

_высоко взмахивают ногами! _

_Давайте, надавайте этим хвастунам! (Вот вам!) _

_Пе-пе-пе пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, согрей моё сердце! (Ага!) _

_Упс! Водка из кармана выпала (а?) _

_Пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, поставьте в неё борщ! (горячо!) _

_Побольше водки и пойте все ля-ля-ля-ля-ляй ля ляй! _

_Так весело разговаривать, улыбаясь _

_Прямо сейчас угощу вас пирожками~ _

_Мы все товарищи – а? интересно, я не ошибаюсь?.. _

_На санках, крича «ВУХУУ!», катиться по снегу~ (Ыхы!) _

_Всё, о чём я мечтаю, это южные острова~! _

_Я бы хотел подарить свою искренность. _

_Нам не нужны дети, которые не могут играть по правилам, правда? _

_В России такой услуги как «компромисс» не предоставляется _

_Даже проклятое кресло разлетается на щепки~ (на щепки?~) _

_Пе-пе-пе пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, согрей мои сны (Ах…) _

_Интересно, Прибалты меня ещё любят? (ведь правда?) _

_Бе-Бе-Беларусь, не подходи (ИДИ ДОМОООЙ!) _

_Тихонько, без без без без без водки и слёз! _

_«Я всегда был одинок, поэтому мне хотелось побуянить со всеми. _

_Четвертовать - это моё хобби! _

_Я жду не дождусь, когда смогу увидеть, как все молят меня о пощаде~!» _

_Рабочей силой перевожу грунт, _

_Даже если и знаю, что мы отстаём от передовых технологий, _

_Я горжусь работой, сделанной вручную! (Да!) _

_Хоть я и не умею ничего делать, кроме Матрёшки, _

_Мой дом всё равно уникален, Кре-Кре-Кремль! (Хехе!) _

_Пе-пе-пе пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, она как солнце! (Ага!) _

_Упс, горит слишком сильно, искры трещат, трещат (Ох?) _

_Тогда, тогда, тогда давайте откроем кран (а?) _

_Хм, странно, вода совсем не льётся! _

_Пе-пе-пе пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, согрей моё сердце! (А?) _

_Упс, мне нужен шарф, а то простужусь (Брр!) _

_Пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, поставьте в неё борщ! (горячо!) _

_Побольше водки и пойте все ля-ля-ля-ля-ляй ля ляй! _

_Не бойтесь меня, не бойтесь меня, _

_Ужасающего Россию~ _

Francis: It is my pleasure, ahonhonhon…

_Pa ra ~ ~ ~ Pa ri ri Pari Pari ~ ~_

Ne manquez pas ~ ~ Le droit fois ri ~

Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparedo ~

Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparareru ~

Les touristes vin déversement qui,

Attention, regardez vos pieds.

_Paris est en effet magnifique ~_

robes de couleur pâle sont ravissantes.

Commodes sont belles et épaisses.

J'ai eu une fois été serrant Europe

Dans la paume de ma main.

Je voulais une bouchée de pain français à la Tour Eiffel,

Mais en regardant de côté,

Une Parisienne a attiré mon attention.

Il s'agit d'une fine Parisienne.

Ooh ~ j'aime ~

Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparedo ~

Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparareru ~

Les touristes vin déversement qui,

Attention, regardez vos pieds.

Paris est en effet magnifique ~

Une grande partie de l'Angleterre, l'Amérique,

Je pourrais aussi bien fout.

Dans la douceur de la langue française,

Je veux juste faire fondre.

Traversez la rivière Seine, traverser la frontière,

Croix de l'univers.

Construire un musée à mes yeux.

Je t'aime, mon beau crépuscule.

Ooh ~ ~ Le monde!

Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparedo ~

Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparareru ~

Les raisins sont un guide écraser-preuve au tourisme.

Notez que je n'ai pas acheter dans des combats,

En ce qui est dit par le Bomber! Paris ~

"Comment inattendue que nous avons rencontrés.

Nos sentiments mutuels se levant avec le vin.

Enfin, le début du spectacle!

Loin de l'agitation, au fond de la forêt Blaune,

Je veux vous emmener plus loin.

Got it ...?

Ah! Que c'est beau!

Découlant de la nuque comme le verre incurvé.

Quand il fait froid, il est temps de regarder affectueusement.

Tu es superbe ...

Plus, de me montrer plus!

Moi ... dans mon entreprise! "

Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparedo ~

Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparareru ~

Une fois de plus

Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparedo ~

Parappapara Paripappari

Paripaparareru ~

Les touristes vin déversement qui,

Attention, regardez vos pieds.

Paris est en effet magnifique ~

Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais vous mordre.

Tamaara: Excellent job Everyone ! Let's move on, shall we ?

**-no name-**

**i wanna be canadian!**

creed, francis, italy, jenos, havoc and mustang may not flirt for the next few rounds!

-said perverts faint-

Alfred: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THEY FAINTED!

Tamaara: Well, I hate to that's it! Bye bye!


	30. Enter Neko, Exit Black Cat!

Tamaara: GOMENOSAI! * Hyperventilating * I'M A TERRIBLE HOSTESS! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVEEE!

Squirrel: hi hi hi hi hi! * is ignored*

China: What is she worked up about, aru?

Roy: Well, It's been MONTHS since she last updated…

Train: WE KNOW! She's just been gone!

France: Well, she came to visit me…

Everyone: SHE WHAT?

Tamaara: 'Tis true, I went to France.

Iggy: * Panic attack * your not pregnant are you? Oh no! You should of come to me instead!

Tamaara: *is Irish* No way in hell.

America: Ohhhh BURN!

Tamaara: Shut it, you.

Ed: So you ARE going to stay in one country from now on, right?

Tamaara: I don't know… I might have to visit my onii-san France again…

Iggy: I'M YOUR BIG BROTHER TOO, GIT!

Tamaara: Hmph. ANYWAY! I almost forgot to introduce our new Co Host!

Neko: Hiyas, nyan! *quick description: long blonde hair, cat ears, brown eyes, a coy smile that could seduce any man, skinny jeans. And a navy tank top *

Greece: You are amazing.

Hungary: While I enjoy not being stalked, what happened to the angel haired boy?

Tamaara: He's mad at me for some unknown reason

France: Have you tried * whispers something in Tamaara's ear *

Tamaara: * Insane blush * No way in hell am I gonna do that.

France: I promise that it will work, Cheri

Tamaara: * falcon punches France in the throat*

Neko: * sees France and throws him a seductive look * Tamaara m'a parlé de vous. Aimeriez-vous vous coucher avec moi ce soir?[1]

France: *raises an eyebrow* Si vous êtes sérieux, que ma réponse est oui[2]

Neko: * Smiles coyly but doesn't say a word. She winks at France and sits down next to Tamaara. Seeing how Tamaara and Canada were the only ones who could translate, Tamaara shot her a disapproving look*

Canada : *looks at her with awe. No one had ever really flirted back with France!*

Tamaara: OKAY! Let's get down to business! First review is from miss Oakstar123!

**Oak:**

**Ahhhhh I'm sorry for not reviewing for that last one D: I had some,er... business to take care of. ANYWAYS~**

I'm a terrible Hetalia fan for not wanting to read all those songs OTL *managed the first two, but got bored*

And Autumn, I believe you meant "in your /respective/ languages" not perspective.

Onwards... er... I'm feeling sadistic today =u=

Everyone: find an active volcano.

America: throw 20 hamburgers into there

France: Throw 20 snails or whatever the hell it is you eat in there

Italy: Throw 20 plates of pasta in there

Germany: Throw 20 pieces of wurst into it

Prussia: Throw 20 bottle of beer into it

England: Throw 20 tea bags into it

Japan: Throw 20 of your porn mangas in there

China: THROW SHINATTY-CHAN IN THERE

Russia: Throw 20 bottles of vodka in there.

Canada: 20 pancakes.

Spain: 20 tomatoes

Romano: Make out with a potato =w=

All selected cast members scream in unison

Tamaara: MAN UP! *looks over at a very sad China * China, I'll give you this fake Shinatty-chan to throw, okay?

China: Okay, aru…

*they get to the volcano and Tamaara forces them to throw in their passions*

_And then… Despite his protests, Tamaara made Romano make out with a potato. _

Tamaara: NEXTTT!

**Autumn: **

**sorry about the late review we went camping at the beach AND FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER I GOT A TAN WITH OUT BURNING! Well back on topic so everyone there has to be deprived of the most important thing to them like Train cant have milk, Al cant have his kitties, France you cant have your roses and so on. Also thanks for singing everyone have fun X3 oh before I forget no one can have their things back till I say so and Tamaara you and David also have to join in on this as well so have fun and good luck**

Tamaara: You take my pocky and die a horrible and painful death! And David isn't here, Neko has to do the dare as well!

Neko: Whaaa?

France: Mon Amour… That is harsh of you…

Autumn: I know (:

Tamaara: Wait… That means that w would have to take away Neko's Ability to flirt!

Neko: How is that even possible?

Tamaara: * puts duck tape over Neko's mouth* all done

Neko: *gives Tamaara the look of death *

Tamaara: Nexttttt

**Angel61991**

**lol this is hilarious.**

**dares: tamaara must eat 1 of englands dishes. all the countries must swap clothes w/ the country least like them. david cant laugh 4 the next 2 sessions otherwise he gets a kick 2 the nads.**

**truth: america whos the better super hero superman or batman?**

Tamaara: AWWW thank you! * looks over dares* WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL ME THESE DAYS!

Iggy: YOU WON'T DIE!

Tamaara: Do you remember that summer I spent at your house and got food poisening for 2 weeks?

Iggy: That was not my fault

America: Just do it. Hold your nose!

Tamaara: Are you still mad at me for the *is cut off by a spoonful of lord knows what being shoved into her mouth and gags * Iggy! How could you *is cut off again*

America: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, for the truth. BATMAN! DUH!

**NekoNekoGirl997**

**Hello! As you can see I am Neko, and I find this game epic, and here are my truths and dares:**

**TRUTHS**

**, we know that you have slept with some people, but how many people has England slept with?**

**, my idol, why are you so intent on having Ivan as your own? I wouldn't do it much differently however... *evil aura***

**DARES**

**1.I dare Scotland to come in and play 7 minutes in heaven with all the girls, including the hosts and I. *evil crackle***

**2.I dare all of the girls in the room, including us, to belly dance in front of Creed,Francis,Italy,Spain,Moroco,Havoc, and Mustang**

France: you will have to ask England.

Iggy: *mad blush * Everyone.

*all nations are shocked*

Tamaara: As in EVERYONE everyone? Including Prussia?

Prussia: *comes up behind Tamaara * YEP!

Tamaara: *nearly pees herself*

Belarus: Why? Because I love him, and I am the only one that is right for him

Russia: -_-'

Tamaara: And for the next dare… *looks over dare and nearly faints* *hits #3 on her speed dial* Scotty? Could you come over to my apartment for a bit? *Pause* Please? *Pause * It's a surprise! *Pause * Yes. I do have alcohol *pause* okay, see you in a minute.

Iggy: Don't tell me that git is coming…

Sephiria: Tamaara, there is an issue I wish to address.

Tamaara: hmm?

Sephiria: Our cast needs to leave the show.

Tamaara: WHATTT?

Sephiria: Well, they are thinking of doing a second season and…

Tamaara: FINE! BE THAT WAY! OUT OF MY SIGHT!

*black cat cast leaves*

*the doorbell rings *

?: OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, TAM!

Tamaara: HOLD ON, I'M COMING! *whispers * Iggy, if you want to avoid being sexually harassed, you may want to hide.

Iggy: *nods *

Tamaara: *lets Scotland in *

Scotland: There are a lot of people in this room

Tamaara: Yep, we're playing truth or dare.

Scotland: Oh? Is that why you called me?

Tamaara: yes. *shows him the dare*

Scotland: I can live with that!

*first Scotland demands a drink and in turn, he takes the girls into the small closet and nothing at all can be heard. The girls come out looking like they did when they went in. But then, it all came down to Tamaara and Neko*

Tamaara: *sigh* I guess I'll get this over with… *walks in closet *

Seven minutes later…

China: *opens the door, blushes madly, and slams it shut again* Aiyah! I think we should give them a few more minutes, aru…

Neko: *looks irritated* No fair, nyan! *Slams the door open, drags out a messy haired, blushing, and topless Tamaara and jumps in the closet herself*

Tamaara: *desperately trying to cover herself, and Japan, blushing, gives her his coat*

Japan: *mad blush* Please cover yourself!

Tamaara: *hastily puts the coat on* t-thank y-you Kiku.

_7 minutes later_

Tamaara: *slams the door open revealing two less than decent lovers* out of my closet!

Neko: You're just mad because you didn't get him all to yourself

Tamaara: *sticks up a petite middle finger *

Neko: *sticks her tongue out * I'm your best friend and you know it!

Tamaara: That doesn't mean you don't occasionally irritate me, as you are my little sister

Neko: Oh come on!

France: I think your forgetting the second dare, cheri… * rape face*

Tamaara: *rolls her eyes* If we must dance for the perverts, I guess we don't have a choice…

*All the girls roll their eyes, but do the dare anyway *

*all perverts have nosebleeds and or passed out except for Italy *

Italy: You are all very pretty, ~veh!

Tamaara: He's so cute! *hugs Italy*

Neko: That's it! Don't forget to review!

Tamaara: Don't forget to welcome our new Co host with extra evil dares! Bye!

[1] Tamaara has told me about you. Would you sleep with me tonight?

[2] If your serious, than my answer is yes


	31. I'm BACK!

Tamaara: I'M BACK! BEFORE YOU HIT ME I CAN EXPLAIN WHY I'VE BEEN GONE!

Neko: NIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! *glomp*

Italy: I want a hug too!*glomp*

England & France: Where have you been! I was worried! *glare at each other*

*everyone else follows suit in telling her they were worried and glomping her*

Tamaara: school, a very stupid french man, and collage scholarships. Enough said.

France: Oh? One of my citizens?

Tamaara: Yes. and he shares your name.

France: *looks hurt*

Tamaara: Non! Not like that! He has the name Francis. He is a bastard.

France: I will send the mafia after him?

Tamaara: oui, that would make my day. *hugs*

Neko: dares now?

Tamaara: okay, fine. *looks at reveiws* HOLY SHIT THAT'S ALOT!

Prussia: Can I read?

Tamaara: Ja.

Prussia:

**Neko:**

**hello everyone!**

******and now on to the regular truths and dares******

**Truths******

**,have you ever owned a dog? ******

**, how many under dog songs have you composed? I personally like the stuff that most people think arnt popular... ;)******

**Dares******

** (you are still my idol!) and Ukraine, I want you to sing "Sticks and Carrots"!******

**, I dare you make out with Belgum! (lols, I love crack pairings!)**

Greece: No. ever. Never.

Austria: most of the songs I compose are underdog. I am happy that some people enjoy them.

Neko: *broad grin*

Ukraine and Belarus: *pop in* You called?

Tamaara: *shiver* You are SO related to Ivan.

Neko: *glomps Belarus, who doesn't react*

Ukraine: I actually hate that song, but okay!

Tamaara: I kinda hate that song too. You have a lovely singing voice though, it's the lyrics that bother me.

*they sing*

Squirrel: very very very good job!

*they dissapear*

Russia: My sisters are weird, da?

Tamaara: yes. yes indeed.

Canada: *extreme blush*

Belgium: So cute! I'll kiss you!

Canada: * EXTREME BLUSH as Belgium kisses him*

-five minutes pass-

Tamaara: okay lovebirds, get a room or stop snogging.

*Belgium drags Canada into the nearest bedroom*

Tamaara: NEXT!

**angel61991**

**hey... u 4got part of my dare... they didnt swap clothes. still think its hilarious though.******

**dares: im now amending the dare 2 swap clothes... every person there must swap clothes w/ the person least like them personality wise(including hosts). next gender swaping time! ed ur stuck as a woman 4 the next 5 rounds & winry the same as a guy. and to replace the ppl from black cat bring in the cast of death note!******

**truthes: England y do u always seem 2 summon russia when u try summoning a demon(i think its a demon hes trying 2 summon)? america y is batman better then the "man of steal"?**

*everyone swaps clothing*

Tamaara: NOOOOOOOOO I'M IN IGGY'S UNIFORM! NO NO NO NO NO NO!

England: WHAT THE HELL IS ATTACHED TI MY CHEST!

Prussia: This is SO not awesome *switched with Latvia*

Ed: I am in a Kimono WHY? *switched with Japan*

Scar: WHY AM I IN A DRESS? *switched with Taiwan*

Squirrel: I'm... In a wired green uniform... why? *switched with Germany*

Germany: Why am I in a t-shirt and yoga pants? *switched with Squirrel*

America: I'm... IN A WOMAN'S MILITARY UNIFORM! *SWAPED WITH SHESKA*

* insert the rest of reactions here*

*after Ed and Winrey genderswap, they both pass out and Tamaara falls out laughing*

Tamaara: *looks over next dare.* NO

Everyone: Why?

Tamaara: I... have a debt never paid with L...

*doorbell rings*

Italy: I GOT IT!

Tamaara: NOOOOOO!

Person at the door: Is this the Inuka household?

Italy: Yes, veh! Come in!

*short man with crazy black hair walks in, followed by a few other men and a blonde girl*

Tamaara: Italy, you idiot. to the corner of morons!

Italy: *dejected, and goes to moron corner*

Tamaara: TOUTA! *Glomps Touta Matsuda*

Matsuda: Well it's nice to see you again too!

Neko: How do you...

I worked with them on a few cases, including the BB case.

Neko: AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHY!

Tamaara: It was classified

Squirrel: Do you like cake?

L: Yes. I think I like this boy.

Prussia: On to the truths.

England: IT'S BECAUSE HE IS A DEMON!

America: Because He's just that more awesome.

Tamaara: Next set.

**Oak: **

**I'm pleased with how that turned out... w**

Gah, sorry for not reviewing sooner! D:

Hope you had fun in France, though.

And Iggy, you have to wear just an Irish flag for the next 3 rounds.

Because I'm Irish, too, and like embarrassing you. =w=

Hmmmmm... Truth time~

Iggy, is it true you've never slept with someone sober?

That's all I have at the moment... m;; My deepest apologie

Tamaara: Oh, I DID

England: You only said that because you KNEW how it sounded

Tamaara: Heehee, yep.

England: I WILL NOT WEAR THAT REPULSIVE FLAG!

Tamaara: *demon glare from hell* Do it or I'll catistrate you with a spoon.

England: *whimper*

Tamaara: Good boy. Now put on the damn flag or I'll send you straight to hell.

England: *Dose so reluctantly* and to answer the second question, yes I have.

Tamaara: WHO!

England: none of your business.

Tamaara: jumps on him and twists his arm behind his back*

England: FRANCE AND CHINA!

Tamaara: Oh my... Yao-kun, what have you been up to?

China: *extreme blush*

Roy: Next set of dares before I burn something

**zelma'slove**

**i dare everyone include the host to take dip in a pool togeter,butt naked( AND COVERING YOURSELF!)**

Bad touch trio: How fun... *evil grins*

Tamaara: How delightful!

Everyone else: *groan and blush*

*an hour later, everyone is dripping wet and in bath robes, and tamaara & the bad touch trio are nowhere to be found*

Neko: I don't even what to know... last set...

**Phoenix warrior:**

**ummm...wow...okey dokey then...okay...hmm...Dares:**

kiku to play 7 minutes in heaven with tamaara. (i'm a nice person)

ivan-same as above, but with natalie.

roy: message to you: THe ******* hell, man? U freaking BURNED my homework! So, in revenge, I use my mystical powers to create a rain cloud that follows him around!

Truths: Ed, r u in love with winry? & do u know who Vic Mignogna is?

Tamaara: *magically in the room, not very dressed* I LOVE YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS!

Kiku: IIE. .

Tamaara: * drags him to closet, and at first yelps are heard, the silence.*

Russia: .

Belarus: marry me brother...

Russia: ! GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY!

Neko: *saves the day somehow*

Roy: I"M SORRY! *followed by rain cloud*

Ed: no.

France: well, that's the end! Sorry we didn't use all the dares, Tamaara had to write this in an hour.

Latvia: w-we d-d-d-don't o-own a-a-a-anything!


	32. Hetaliaoni, pick you battles!

Tamaara: Hello everyone! *glances over reveiws and pales* Oh. My. God. A HETALIAONI DARE! NOOOOOOOOO!

Neko: She just started watching Hetaliaoni and there is so much blood in it it makes her ill.

Everyone: *cringe at memories*

Italy: *shaking violently*

L: *cocks head* Am I missing something?

Light: I suppose something happened in the past to frighten them...

Roy: Highly probable...

Squirrel: Read the dare! I want to see it!

**George:**

**everyone must take a trip to the house haunted by Steve! (actually the  
Steve/S/)**

(HetaOni)

And David has to spend the whole time locked up in the red room cell with the  
aliens, and can't use his powers. But he can snipe fangirls.

Tamaara: NO! WE CAN'T GO!

**-before any other protests, there is a flash of light and everyone is magically split into groups of four and the're in a huge mansion. It is so dark no one can see the're team members, and don't know who the're with. Each team is on a different floor.-**

With Group A (England, envy, light, Tamaara)

Tamaara: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OHMYGODOHMYGOD STEEEEEVE IS GONNA GEEET USSS! *followed by her freaking out in several different languages*

England: Calm down love, I'll think of somthing

Tamaara: Iggy? STEVE! EAT HIM FIRST!

England: Really? I try to comfort and she tells him to eat me?

tamaara: NII-SAN! NEKO! KI-

Envy: *slaps a hand over her mouth* Shut it, we'll get caught. Who all is here?

All: Light Yagami/Arthur Kirkland/Tamaara Inuka

Tamaara: I'M STUCK WITH MY MOST HATED CHARACTERS? NOOOOOOO! I NEED A HOT GUY TO HOLD MEEE! *continues to throw fit*

-Group B (Neko, Prussia, Mello, Roy)

Prussia: *shivering uncontrollably* l-l-l-l-l-let's g-g-get o-o-o-o-out of h-h-here...

Neko: Prussia? Is that you?

Mello: HAHAHA! YOU SOUND TERRIFIED!

Roy: *lights a torch* I agree with the albino, let's find a way out.

Group C (Squirrel, France, L, Ed)

France: It's dark.

Ed: Thanks for that, captain obvious

France: Oh? I am with the short one?

Ed: *Insert over dramatic short rant here*

France: Don't worry, I like them short...

Ed: *severely weirded out*

Squirrel: IT'S DARK AND SCARY IT'S DARK AND SCARY IT'S DARK AND SCARY IT'S DARK AND SCARY IT'S DARK AND SCARY IT'S DARK AND SCARY IT'S DARK AND SCARY IT'S DARK AND SCARY IT'S DARK AND SCARY IT'S DARK AND SCARY IT'S DARK AND SCARY IT'S DARK AND SCARY IT'S DARK AND- *gets cut off by Ed*

Ed: SHUT UP!

Squirrel: *whimper*

L: We need a strategy to get out of here.

Group D (Spain, Al, Matsuda, May and Xio May)

Spain: Where are we?

Matsuda: In a dark room.

Al: yep.

May: AL-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU?

Al: Over here.

May: *glomp*

Matsuda: This place gives me chills. Let's get out of here.

-With david, who is magically back.-

David: TAMAARA! WHERE ARE YOU!

-suddenly, all groups here a low growl...-

CLIFFY! Okay, here is where you, the reader, tell me, the writer, what you want to happen! I will need 4 volunteers, pick your group. Each reviewer will be written into the actual chapter, just message me with your preferred name, personality, and what group you want to be in. THANKS FOR READING!-

-  
-_MM_


End file.
